Absolution of Darkness
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Post KH2, Everything is going back to normal, until the King visits, Was Sora ever really saved from the Darkness that rests with in a human heart? And why are members of Organization XII back among the living? Yaoi in later chapters Pre 365/2
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is the first chapter of the story I teased about in "75 words, 1000 emotions" There will be some Yaoi in this but I'll announce pairings later.

Save a Demyx please Review

-Dark Hikari Twilight

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Kairi raced down the beach. She was looking for Sora and Riku. She had to find them. The king was here looking for them. He had said it was urgent.

Suddenly she saw Riku just ahead she ran up to him and bent over to catch her breath.

"Kairi whats wrong?" Riku asked with concern.

Kairi stood back up looking at her silver haired friend "King Mickey is here. He says he needs to speak to the 3 of us, you me and Sora Where is he? The king fears Organization XIII might be reforming."

Riku's eyes flashed with concern and then alarm. Just when he finally thought they could rest in peace.

"Go back to the king, I'll get Sora and meet you back at your house. " As Riku spoke Kairi nod and set back towards her home. If Organization XIII was involved who knew when the heartless and nobodies would be back.

As Riku approached where he had just left Sora he saw the brown eyed teen holding something small and silvery in his hands. "Sora"

Sora looked up at a Riku, closing his hand around the object within it and acknowledging his presence without speaking.

"Sora, King Mickey is here, He says he needs to speak to us. Organization XIII is reforming!" Riku exclaimed motioning for Sora to follow him.

But Sora did not move, he simply looked at Riku and spoke "I know" in a low voice.

Riku was at first confused then alarmed. "How? Where they here? Did they attack you?" Riku moved closer to his friend.

Sora just looked away out towards the ocean. "You forget Riku. I was one of them"

"Sora?" Riku reached out to touch Sora but was stopped by an invisible energy barrier.

"Goodbye Riku" Sora said as a portal opened up next to Sora.

Riku pounded on the barrier. "No Sora! Don't Stop! Please No!" Riku screamed as Sora simply stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Riku dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. What had they done to Sora? He went to hit the barrier again and found it gone. Not more then 15 minutes ago he had been laughing and talking with Sora. They had discussed what they were doing over the weekend. Things were settling down. Why this why now?

Riku returned to Kairi's house. He knew the others would be worried if he didn't return quickly. Not that they didn't have a reason to be.

He walked in and Kairi jumped up from the couch. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were there as well.

"Riku good your back. Wait where's Sora?" Kairi said,

Riku looked away. His voice thick with emotion he spoke "When I found him he said he already knew"

"He did? So where is he?" Kairi said.

Mickey however just looked slightly horrified. "I'm too late"

"To late for what! Where's Sora?" Kairi asked again this time looking to Mickey panic rising.

Riku too looked at Mickey. What did the King know?

Riku didn't look at Kairi when he answered her question. He instead looked straight at the king. "Sora's gone. He's gone after them Kairi." That had to be it. It was the only thing that made sense in his mind. Sora didn't want to involve his friends again. Risk them getting hurt. For now he would ignore the look he had seen in Sora's eyes right before he disappeared.

"What! Alone!" She clutched her fists. "I thought he'd learned! He tried to teach you! He's been hanging around you to much!" She didn't mean it to be hurtful. Riku knew this she was frustrated over their friend. So was he.

"I have to help him." Riku said his mind reeling. "He's probably gone to The Castle That Never Was"

He turned towards the door. "Wait Riku don't go. You might not like what you find" Mickey tried to stop him.

"He's alone I have to go to him" Riku said then ran out the door. Though the king's voice echoed in his ears, no matter how hard he tried to block it out. Just what would Riku find?

Kairi, seated on the couch started to shake with tears. "Tell me whats going on. No one ever lets me know everything. I'm just supposed to sit and wait. Whats happened to Sora?"

Mickey looked down "I don't know, but it can't be good. I can't stop Riku at this point. I never could when it came to him doing thingd for Sora. You may be his only chance now" Mickey walked over to Kairi and gathered her hands into his. "At this point all I know for sure is that Xemnas is back. I saw him in Radiant Garden. And the only way he could be released from his death like prison is by the power of the keyblade. I have much to do. I hate to ask but can you accompany Donald and Goofy back to Radiant Garden? I need to know if there is any other activity there. And you'll find old allies of Sora's there who can help."

Kairi nodded her head. "I'll go, but what are you afraid Riku will find?"

Mickey just looked away. "That the Sora we knew is long gone." With that he stood and left himself.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Kairi stood in the streets of Radiant Garden. Donald and Goofy behind her, this place had so many dream-like memories for her. The castle most of all, and a face, always the face of a boy not much older then her with violet hair and piercing blue eyes.

"This way Kairi, Merlin's house is over here" Goofy proclaimed as they walked through the streets.

She stayed quiet. What was she going to say to them? She barely knew these people. It didn't seem she had much of a chance to contemplate because Donald was knocking on the door to a home.

"Donald!" came a high pitched squeal from the girl on the other side of the door. She picked him up swung him around.

"Hello Yuffie" Goofy said with a smile as she put the duck down.

"How are you? And who's this?" Yuffie said sticking her face into Kairi's looking her over. Kairi just took a step back not sure how to take the energetic girl.

"It's Kairi!" Donald said.

"Oh! The friend of Sora's! The princess girl! Cool man you've grown up!" Yuffie said dragging her in.

"Um Hi" Kairi said scratching the back of her neck as goofy shut the door.

"So what are you guys here for? Where's Sora? Oh yah Leon and Aerith are down at the restoration site. Cid's working on his latest contraption and Merlin's asleep I think" Yuffie said quicker then should be humanly possible Kairi decided. "Oh yah Cloud's back, without Tifa. Though he's as emo as ever. Sephiroth's not around. You know if I didn't' know they were mortal enemies I'd think he has a thing for Sephiroth!"

"Actually Sora's why were are here" Kairi said looking at the girl. She was sure who the others were but she really didn't need anymore 'personal' information about them just yet.

"What mess has he gotten himself into this time?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Leon said one time that we should just lock him in a closet and be done with it" she giggled.

Kairi gave a soft smile. She kind of agreed with this Leon guy at the moment. Though it was sad moment.

"Can you take me to restoration site? The king sent me and I really only want to have to explain this once. From what I can remember Leon is in charge of you guys right?" Kairi asked. She really couldn't bear to tell the story over and over. And as nice as Yuffie seemed she didn't really trust the hyperactive girl to retell the story straight.

"Alright!" Yuffie exclaimed ad took Kairi by the hand and drug her out the door. "You guys wait here ok! I was supposed to be watching the house!" she yelled back to Donald and Goofy who could only look on exasperated.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

As it turned out Cloud was down at the restoration site as well. But they didn't really speak to him. Yuffie told Kairi it was better to leave him alone in that mood. The only two people she'd seen get away with talking to him when he was like that was Leon and Sora.

Kairi eyes widen when she set foot inside the castle. She remembered this! More so then in the town. She stopped a moment and placed a hand on the wall.

"Hey whats up? Leon and Aerith should be this way a bit more" Yuffie said turning to Kairi

"There should be a door here" Kairi said blinking.

"huh?" Yuffie asked.

Kairi just shook her head a bit then turned back to Yuffie. "Lets go its nothing" Kairi waved it off and followed Yuffie to meet Leon and Aerith.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" Yuffie bellowed out as she hit the bottom step.

The tall dark brown haired male's muscles clenched as he didn't even turn around. "Yuffie I told you before. Never call me that. And secondly why aren't you back at the house? I've explained this before."

"Its ok Donald and Goofy are back there." Yuffie said.

Leon turned around "Is Sora here?"

Then Leon's eyes landed on Kairi and narrowed. "Who is she?"

"Sora's not here, but she's his friend. Kairi remember?" Yuffie said as Aerith came out of the next door. Though smartly kept quiet. She'd find out what was going on soon enough.

Leon's demeanor slipped back into 'colder then ice' mode, and Kairi was almost afraid of him.

"Damnit" He said smacking the wall "The entrance should be here somewhere"

Aerith placed a hand on Leon's shoulder "We'll find it don't worry"

Kairi half expected the Brunette to hurt the girl but all he did was slump a bit defeated. "We've been looking for months. And if we don't find it we may never be able to fix things."

Kairi couldn't help it. She always wished to help others. "What are you looking for?"

"What do you care" Leon shot at her.

Kairi was slightly hurt, but Riku could get like this on a bad day so she just decided to move on. His anger was most likely out of frustration.

"Because this castle used to be my home" Kairi barely realized she had said it or that it was true. But it had to be.

Leon's eyes widen in realization. He now remembered what Sora had told him about the girl known as Kairi. She had been the Princess from Radiant Garden. The reaction he had after that surprised everyone in the room including himself. He flung his arms around the girl hugging her tight. "Oh thank Hyde"

Yuffie and Aerith's eyes almost jumped out of their socket.

"I…I can't remember everything very well. It's like a dream. But I'll do what I can to help. But I need help too" The girl said the embrace.

Leon let go of her and nodded. "Anything you can tell us would be helpful I'm sure."

Kairi nodded and thought then turned and walked back out to the wall where she had first declared there should be a door, and stopped. "When I walked by here earlier I remembered there was something missing. A door way, but the wall is solid." Kairi said tapping on the wall.

Leon looked at it for a moment then remembered something. "Of course. That's why we couldn't find it. It makes so much sense" Leon looked ready to hurt himself then in one fluid motion and drew his gun blade and slashed at the wall several time, were Kairi had indicated. For a moment she though he had lost it. Then the pieces of wall fell to reveal a hallway.

Leon smiled a genuine smile. "Xehanort closed off many of the areas of the castle he felt unnecessary or dangerous. Ansem's personal living quarters would qualify." He turned to Kairi and asked. "What did you need? Anything"

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Riku had taken a small side pod from the gummy ship. He couldn't summon portals anymore since Xehanort's heartless had left him. But this would have to do. He had to admit he wasn't sure if he was going to make it to the World That Never Was a few times. Idly wondering how Sora had done this. Though Sora did have a much better ship then Riku currently had.

He landed finding he could only access the very first entrance point. The area near where he had fought Roxas and lost. That was fine he could handle it. He parked the ship and transported down the surface.

The world was as bleak as he remembered it. The sun never shinned here and the neon lights of the fake city gave the place an eerie look. He made his way through the city slightly surprised that he hadn't faced any Heartless or Nobodies yet. The Way to Dawn in his hand. Where had Sora gone? By this point he could be half way up the castle. That was probably why he found no enemies. Sora had already dispersed them.

He hated to admit it. But Sora was by far a better fighter now then Riku could ever really hope to be. One on one Riku would fall to his friend. Not that he really had to worry about that anymore. He would never ever fight Sora.

He reached the base of the castle, and used the keyblade to extent the path upward. He was still cautious. The quiet bothering him more then anything. Maybe he had guessed wrong and the nobodies and Sora had not returned here.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Off high in the castle, a cloaked figure stood staring out the window. Zexion stood in the doorway looking at the man in the black coat that signified Organization XIII. "The one who held Xehanort's Heartless is here" Zexion said having learned of this through his scent.

"I know" replied the figure. "Tell the others to leave him be. He'll find his way here. I'll take care of him"

Zexion nodded and disappeared into a black portal to go off and listen to his orders.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Riku's spirits were dragging. The last time he had been here the castle had been destroyed. But as it was now, someone had rebuilt it. The layout was different. If he had been so wrong then why had someone take the trouble to rebuild the castle? Maybe they were out and only a few were in the castle. Those he had yet to run into.

His steps lead him to the Proof of Existence. His eyes went wide. All of the spaces that were once red, (All but Roxas's) were now blue. They were all awake. This wasn't possible.

He kept walking however till he came to a door. He pushed it open and came across the first person he had seen in this forsaken castle. The Way to Dawn clenched firmly in his hand. He would recognize the Organization robes anywhere.

He advanced and swung at the figure "Where is Sora" He yelled his keyblade came crashing down.

Its progression was stopped however by the last thing he ever expected. The sparkling blue white and gold of Ultima was in his face. The hood dropped from the figure's head, brown hair and ice blue eyes looked back at him. "Right here Riku"

In that moment Riku's world truly shattered.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

After Leon had drug Cloud into the group, Kairi explained what had happened. How King Mickey had shown up and announced that Organization XIII was reforming. How he had spotted Xemnas here no less. Though it seemed no one else could confirm the King's sighting. How Sora had left on his own, and how Riku had ran after him. Thus leaving her to accompany Donald and Goofy here to ask for help. And how Mickey feared Sora may no longer be himself.

"So Sora's become then enemy then" Cloud said calm and emotionless. But Aerith could see something in his eyes die.

"NO!" Kairi exclaimed. "What ever he is he's not the enemy. He needs our help"

"You can't bring someone back who's been totally lost to the darkness it's not possible" Cloud said with an emotion in his voice the others couldn't identify. "Don't bother trying. It will destroy you."

"I don't care!" Kairi said tears in her eyes. "He'll be fine. Xemnas has done something to him. We'll get him back!"

"Don't be fooli-" **CRACK** a fist connected with Cloud's jaw.

Leon stood with a glare between Kairi and Cloud. Cloud was on the ground since he wasn't expecting the attack but he glared daggers up at Leon.

"You're the one being foolish. Sora is our friend. He's save this world and others countless times. The least we can do is save him." Leon said fire in his eyes.

"It's pointless. He's gone, I'll kill him if I see him again" Cloud said venom in his voice.

"Cloud, Sora is not Sephiroth!" Leon knew that was a little bit below the belt but it had the desired effect of stopping Cloud's rant.

Cloud simply stood and walked away, before he disappeared though he turned back. "No, no he's not. Just hope I don't run into him first. I really will save him."

Leon just punched the wall. "Damnit I never can understand him the bastard"

Yuffie was currently back in a corner. Cloud terrified Yuffie when he was truly angry.

Aerith went after Cloud. She was the only one who could calm him down in this state. Leon just turned to Kairi and bent down to her level. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. We've all lost people to the darkness, people we are still searching for. You can save Sora from whatever fate has befallen him. We'll help you. Don't worry" Leon said softer then even thought possible.

Kairi just nodded. They would save Sora they had too.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Riku immediately dropped the Way Too Dawn as it disappeared.

"Sora?" He asked confused. "Why are you wearing one of those robes? Here in this castle."

Sora turned from him with less emotion then Sora should have. Riku almost felt like crying. But he wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Not Sora, anyone but Sora.

"I thought it would be obvious Riku. You know Organization XIII has reformed thanks to the King. And you know I was one of them." It was voiced with cold indifference.

"No you weren't! Roxas was not you Sora" Riku exclaimed.

Sora looked back with his reply "But I am Roxas"

"But you're not a heartless or a nobody! You have your heart why are you here! You're you again!" Riku said.

"Well you're partially right" Sora said looking back out the window. "I'm not a Heartless or a Nobody. I'm both, though I don't have my heart back"

"But no that's not possible. Xemnas must have tricked you. You got you're heart back at Hallow Bastion. Come on Sora come with me. If the Bastard is back we'll defeat him again. Come with me we will do it together this time!" Riku said.

Sora turned around face expressionless. "No, I did not get my heart back at Hallow Bastion, like you I thought I had. But no all that happened is Kairi lent me her heart so that I could be complete. It however was only temporary. As time passed I stopped feeling things. I felt emptier and emptier. I wanted to deny it at first when I could still be afraid it scared me. I continued to act as though I had emotions to hide. And then it became routine.

But not having my heart ate away at me. I knew that doing this would be dangerous and perhaps undo everything I had worked for, but I can't care. All I have is an insane innate drive to find my heart and become whole. The only ones who can help me do that are the other nobodies, the other with that drive. They failed last time because Xemnas was a fool. I will not fail however. I will find my heart, their hearts. We will be whole again.' Sora said walking towards Riku.

"Now don't get in my way. You were my friend and though I can not feel bad about it now, logic tells me that if I have to kill you, I wont like it when I get my heart back" Sora open up a portal behind Riku.

"Good bye Riku, and don't come here again" with that Sora pushed Riku off balance and through the portal.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

That's it for chapter one! I have most of the elements out of the way and can now get on to the real plot of the story. If anything is too confusing for you just ask. I'll either explain better or tell you it will be explained later in the story. I personally don't find anyone too out of character here. I hope no one else does either.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter of Absolution of Darkness. This is turning into a very very long venture. I can't say how long at this point but I've barely scratched the surface so far of where I want to take this story. Please tell me what you think. - DHT

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Riku sat up and looked around. He'd been here for hours now, but he didn't have the will to move. After everything that had happened, all he had done to save Sora, it was all a failure. Now his friend was paying a horrible price for the mistakes Riku had made. Getting Roxas back was suppose to fix everything but apparently that had not been enough.

He didn't know what to do everything he had ever done had been because of Sora. There was something else deeper too. A long time ago, he had found out what it was about Sora that drove him so hard. He was in love with the keyblade master. His hair his eyes, the way his whole face lit up when he smiled. The way he could make Riku feel so much lighter just by being there, but most of all Riku loved his inner light and his ability to live by his emotions. That's what made Sora special. What made him who he was. Riku had seen the darkness in Sora's eyes and the cold lack of emotions. He nearly died right then. He had to help Sora but he didn't know how.

He stood and brushed off his pants. Sitting here in his sorrow wouldn't save Sora. He climbed up over a rock face and then sucked his breath in. He'd been here before. This was Hallow Bastion. He would never forget that castle. Why had Sora sent him here? He turned tears in his eyes. Was it to remind him of what he had done wrong in the past? To show him how much of a failure he had been?

He closed his eyes and started walking. If the castle was over there then the town should be to his right.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Kairi sat in Merlin's house. Donald and Goofy had agreed to leave her there and go to aid the King. She didn't blame them those three were as close a her Riku and Sora had been. She held a cup of tea in her hands. Leon and Aerith were currently searching the castle. Kairi could bring up the courage to head in there. She had a feeling it held answers to questions she wasn't ready to ask. She hadn't seen Cloud yet since his last confrontation, but Yuffie assured her that this was normal for Cloud behavior.

Yuffie it seemed had a never ending supply of energy and Kairi could help but smile at the Ninja girl's attempts to cheer her up. It had been agreed right now the best way to help Sora was to find out just how the heartless originated and find a way to reverse it. Those answers lay with in the castle walls. Or so Leon thought. Kairi only had hope.

Yuffie while glancing out the window just squealed and threw the door open. Kairi was rather started till the girl came dragging in a rather startled silver haired boy.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed

"I knew I recognized him!" Yuffie said doing a victory poss.

Kairi idly wondered if this was how Yuffie treated all strangers. And then decided it was a question best left unanswered.

Riku, who had fallen on his knees just looked up at Kairi he wasn't expecting to see her here, but a part of him was glad. She was whole and complete.

Kairi lifted him up of the ground and set him on the couch. He was so worn out that he didn't resist much.

"Riku what happened?" She asked him. And his eyes fell further, hair hiding his face.

"I found-" He hesitated, was the thing he found really Sora? Kairi deserved to know. After all she was the one Sora loved. "I found Sora" He started again "Or at least something that looked like Sora. But he was so dead, emotionless. It was like-"

"He didn't have a heart" Kairi finished clutching her necklaces closing her eyes.

Riku looked at her. "Yes, he said that he was just borrowing yours, that his heart was still out there somewhere"

Kairi started crying and threw here arms around Riku. "It's all my fault. I should have known better. Back at the castle I wanted Sora to have his heart back so much. I couldn't stand to see him like that. I wanted to be in love with Sora like he was with me. I though I could fix him like he fixed me. But something didn't feel right. But Sora seemed fine so I wrote it off as paranoia. I thought he was happy and whole again." She continued to sob. "I wanted to love him but I didn't. My heart wasn't good enough. I wanted it to be very much I did care for him."

Riku hugged the girl. He understood, she blamed herself, as he himself did. But something she said caused his heart to twist.

"You don't love him?" he asked her. Her head was tilted down and she didn't speak. Her answer came in the form of a shake of the head back and forth.

How could Kairi not love his precious Sora? He didn't understand it. He suddenly felt for Sora, he knew was it was like to love someone who didn't love you.

"He was so lost when I saw him. He said that only the other nobodies could help him find his heart. But I don't believe that we can help him. We have too." Riku said holding her hand.

Kairi just looked up at him tears in her eyes. "No Riku, I can't help him find his heart." She said offering him a small smile.

Riku was confused and slightly angry how could she deny helping him after all he had done for her? "Why not" he said with more frustration in his voice.

"Because" she said placing a hand were Riku's heart should be "Only you can do that Riku"

Riku's eyes widen did Kairi meant what he thought she did.

"I know you love him Riku. Really love him, more then I ever could. Poor Sora was to blind to ever see it. I can't help him because I don't love him the way he needs. I'll do more good here helping them up at the castle. Maybe that way we can figure out how to fix everyone." She said

He looked away he didn't want to believe what she was saying. Sora wouldn't have it though. He loved Kairi, not Riku. However he would do anything to help Sora.

"Then I guess it's my turn to find him." Riku said with a small smile.

"You won't be alone. Leon is not the best person to leave to research. Tomorrow I'm to start helping Aerith. Leon will go with you as will Yuffie. She has to much energy to be cooped up here anyway. Leon is searching for someone too. You'll be able to help each other I think" Kairi smiled at him.

"How did you set this all up already?" Riku asked confused. She had seemed surprised to see him.

Kairi laughed a bit. "Well Leon and Yuffie were leaving tomorrow anyway. Leon decided that if I was here that was good enough hand to leave to search too and was going to try his hand at finding his lost someone. Yuffie was going with him. I'm sure Leon would go with you. He promised to do anything to help me find Sora and I think this would be the best route."

"Alright Kairi, but why didn't he leave before. Surely the others" Riku trailed off.

Kairi kind of bunched up her skirt a bit in her hands. It was a bit of a touchy subject for her, but she hadn't actually said it out loud. "I can't remember much" she said quietly. "But I think Ansem the Wise was my grandfather."

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

It had been nearly a year since all of Organization XII had stood with in the same room. Tension was high and reasonably so. Marluxia and Larxene were seated at one end of the room. They had been the ones to first cause the decent with in the ranks of the organization and were thus left at the bottom. Or this was it was viewed but those who still saw some rank. Sora had dismissed the ranking system. He had his second in command that was the only rank he saw fit for. In the circle Saix sat next to Larxene. He'd never been fond of the girl but she wasn't suicidal enough to attempt speaking to the Luna Diviner. On the other side of Marluxia sat Lexaeus the Silent Hero had attempted to thwart Marluxia's last attempt at rebellion. Sora was certain Marluxia wouldn't try again. But it was best to be careful. That and Lexaeus was one he felt he could trust to /not/ kill Marluxia if the situation arose.

Next to Saix sat Xaldin his temper could be as bad as Saix's at times. But Sora had a way of handling both of them that kept their temper in check. Keeping the two fairly active and allowing Saix to be near Xemnas most of the time didn't hurt either.

Luxord sat next to Lexaeus he had placed his hand on Xemnas before and had to fold, he hoped it wouldn't be the same with this kid. But he was a gambler by nature and he was will to give this a shot.

Next to Xalidn sat the Chilly Academic, Vexen who had proven to be just as vital to Sora's plans as he had been to Xemnas's. He was one of the few allowed into Sora's private chambers if the scientist discovered anything helpful Sora wanted to know immediately.

Across from Vexen and next to Luxord sat Zexion. The only one near Sora's own age, he was intelligent and cunning. Sora understood how his somebody was able to become one of Ansem's assistance at such a young age. He was the only one that hadn't perished as everyone had thought. Axel had not had him killed as it first appeared. Axel had wanted to find Roxas, thus he convinced Zexion to aid him. Axel sent the Riku Replica to kill Zexion and get him out of the hold of the organization.

Zexion with his illusionary abilities managed to trick not only the Riku Replica but his 'grave' in the Proof of Existence. Sora had later discovered him on Destiny Island. The events after that had led them all here. Zexion would have his heart back. There was something very precious he had to recover and he could only do it with his heart.

Xigbar sat next to Vexen. Xigbar at first was rather put off that the 'traitor' was now running the organization. But finding out what the boy knew and his plans he could help but swear his loyalty to him. He was able to offer them all a chance at becoming whole again. He and Xemnas were already half there. It wasn't an insane half baked idea. It was /real/.

Xemnas sat next to Zexion. Some might think he would never have agreed to aid Sora, the one who defeated him. But Xemnas was a driven man. Insane at times but still driven. He had sought out the power of the Keyblade Master before to use it to his own purposes but now that power was leading them and Xemnas would take a back seat if the Key of Destiny could succeed where he had failed. Sora already had a better hold on the organizations members then Xemnas ever had.

Next to Xigbar sat Demyx and another reason why Xigbar was wiling to listen to Sora. Xigbar had been the only one in the organization to see Demyx's true potential. The man understood more about the human heart then any of the original six ever could hope too. He lived with passion. However Demyx's views on things were not popular in the organization's past and so Xigbar found himself protecting the Melodious Nocturne from most of the others.

Sora however valued Demyx's views. He was free to express himself and for that Xigbar was grateful. Don't get him wrong Xigbar wasn't in love with the kid. Demyx just reminded him what it was like to truly live. If anyone could find their heart it would be Demyx and that gave him hope that they all could do it.

Next to Xemnas seat Axel. Sora's second in command. The fire wielder had caused a lot of the strife in the organization. Many had died originally due to his objectives. However Sora trusted him. And with good reason, he and Axel were connected. Not by the heart but by something deeper. Axel would never harm or betray Roxas and Sora was Roxas. Things were different now and while Axel still set most of the others on edge, they could all agree he was not one to be trifled with, especially when it came to Sora.

The last seat, between Demyx and Axel was reserved for Sora himself. The very reason they were all back among the living (if nobodies could even be considered living) all idle chatter stopped as soon as Sora walked through the door. He had a commanding presence that the 16 year old who had save the world could never hope to achieve. He took his seat and then looked up at the circular room.

"I know you're probably all wondering why I called you back here. And forced you into the presences of one another yet again" Sora said voice cool and even. "I or rather Vexen has some interesting news I'm sure you are all dying to here" Sora motioned for Vexen to stand and take the center of the room.

The Chilly Academic did as instructed and took a small device out of his pocket. "This-' He began" Is a tracker. It can sink with the user and align itself with their energy."

He turned so he could meet the eyes of everyone in the room "I'm sure that means nothing to most of you right now. But I will remind you that we have the same energy signal as our Heartless due. One part of what makes us whole. I've tested it. And I can tell you it works"

"You've found your heartless!" exclaimed Larxene. The Chilly Academic just smiled "Yes yes I have." The room burst out with conversation but was quickly halted with the raising of Sora's hand.

"At this point Vexen has managed to make Five of them." Sora said. "Axel, Demyx, Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin, I expect you to be back with your heartless by morning. Vexen will explain to you how to use them. The rest of you will have your turn tomorrow"

"Xemnas I have a few things to discuss with you" Sora said standing "As this does not concern you please follow me" he then turned at walked out.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

"I knew I always liked him" Said Larxene crossing her arms, talking to Marluxia they were really the only two who would openly talk to each other. However they didn't realize they weren't alone.

"That's why you had Axel kill him isn't it?" said a smooth voice.

"Zexion" Marluxia acknowledged. He refused to be ashamed of what he did or fearful to the others. In the end he was right. Xemnas wasn't the one who could lead them to their hearts.

"What do you want?" Larxene snapped. Something about Zexion never sat well with her.

"Well I could say I'm here to spy on you for Sora. But there is no real reason for that. He's certain you two have 'learned your lesson' I would call it foolish if I wasn't sure myself.

"What makes you so sure we wouldn't turn again?" Marluxia asked trying to act coy, but honestly curious.

"I can smell it. I had a feeling you two were up to no good last time. This time your to intrigued at the idea of getting your hearts back that you're willing to quietly follow Sora. Everyone is." Zexion said, leaning against the wall.

"You still haven't said what you wanted." Larxene said.

"I wanted to ask you somethings, about Sora." Zexion stated. "And you're the only ones I can ask. It's not safe to ask anyone else, because they might go to Sora. If say anything, well no one will believe you anyway"

Larxene was mad but Marluxia was intrigued "Go on"

"Have you noticed anything odd about him? I think he may be falling further then anyone may have thought." Zexion said looking at the wall next to him.

"What do you mean falling?" Marluxia asked.

"We are all tied to the darkness, but we don't want to be so we push away. I'm not so sure Sora's pushing. He may have accepted it and stopped trying to get away. Have you seen his eyes? His Iris's are starting to turn black." Zexion stated.

"Can't say I have, but I haven't been looking either, we were across the room. I will though. If he hits the bottom like Xemnas we may fail again. Don't worry I wont say anything" Marluxia stated.

"Hey what about me. I haven't agreed to anything" Larxene snarled.

"No but your curious and concerned too, so you wont" With that Zexion turned and portaled off to another part of the castle.

Larxene growled. "God I hate him"

"Don't worry about that. Him coming to us with this is a good thing." Marluxia said leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

"Your what?" Riku said eyes going wide.

Kairi averted her eyes "My grandfather. I remember living in the castle, with my parents and I remember him kind of. Most of it is like a dream. I remember Xehanort kind of. And being kind of afraid of him, I remember some other people too but no faces or names. I didn't put two and two together at first or really think about it until I got back here again. But Ansem was the ruler of this world. And I was the princess. I remember living in the castle. It's the only thing that makes sense and I think deep down I always kind of knew." Kairi confessed.

Riku just leaned back and looked up at the ceiling of the house. "Nothing is ever simple with us is it?"

"Nope I don't think it is" Kairi sighed and leaned into Riku.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Came Xemnas's silky voice.

"The last step we have to take." Sora said facing the window. "We've been in theses forms the longest. Soon the others will have adapted similar forms, half heartless half nobody but still not whole. I'm afraid no machine that Vexen could ever hope to build can find our hearts. When he gets back I want you to take Axel to Hallow Bastion."

Sora turned to face Xemnas. "Your old research is there and I have a feeling it will be more valuable that you remember. Ansem nor none of you as you use to be may have truly understood the human heart but your research did lead us here. There must be something there that can fix this."

Xemnas nodded in respect to acknowledge Sora's request in a fashion to the way Xehanort had shown respect to Ansem. Sora turned back to the window and Xemnas took this as his sign to leave. In the morning he would be heading back to Hallow Bastion.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

There you go, and please no flames for making Ansem and Kairi related . I haven't really seen this before but I find very possible. I was originally going to go with Father until a friend of mine pointed out that grandfather was more feasible.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is chapter 3 of Absolution of Darkness.

Sorry it took so long to get this up but I work Retail and we are starting to get into Christmas so the next 2 months for me are going to be Hell. I'll try to update when I can. I've got an outline for this story so when I get time It shouldn't be to hard to write out. Anyway please Review.

Dark Hikari Twilight

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Leon wasn't to happy with his traveling companion, but it was at Kairi's request so he didn't complain. If nothing else Riku was someone other than himself occupy Yuffie. Riku reminded him to much of Cloud or was it himself? Honestly he didn't know. The boy wore the weight of the world much harder then Sora ever had. He was quiet so Leon could take him. This trip was very important for him.

His hands ran over a picture beside his bed. It was the last picture of the two of them that had been taken. They looked so happy as Irvine had put it "that stick up your ass is finally gone". He would find them again, no matter what it took.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

A dark portal opened up in Demyx's room. He had been tuning his instrument and nearly dropped it at the surprise of someone coming in his room. Not that people ever actually asked to come into his room. It was more of no one usually bothered with him. When Sora's form walked out Demyx was worried. He liked Sora running the organization better then Xemnas but at the same time, Sora scared him more then Xemnas ever had.

"Demyx" Sora greeted but it was more of a formal gesture then anything.

"Sora Sir." Demyx managed to reply in a flustered way.

"Am I interrupting something important?" Sora asked eyeing the sitar.

"Oh no!" Demyx replied dismissing his precious instrument.

"Good I have a mission for you" Sora stated.

Demyx's eyes about jumped out of his head. "A mission? Me sir?" he gasped out.

"Yes you, other then Axel your prefect for it. And Axel is currently on assignment in Hallow Bastion with Xemnas." Sora stated

Demyx mind reeled how could he of all people be perfect for a mission? "What is it sir?"

"I need you to trail Riku, Leon and Yuffie. They've decided to go about poking their nose into things. I do not want you to engage them just watch and keep your presence hidden from them. Leon's has been studying restoration for some time they might find something useful to us" Sora stated.

If Xemnas would have been the one giving the order he would never have questioned it. But Sora he felt he could ask to understand. Sora seemed to be much more patient in that regard. "Wouldn't Zexion be better for something like this?"

"Riku knows Zexion and while he might not realize it he can tell with the nobody is around. They have a bit of a sticky past. Its not worth the risk when you'll do the job just fine" Sora stated calm and coldly

"Alright then when do I leave?" Demyx asked slightly defeated.

Sora took a card out from his jacket. "Here this is the world they are heading to first. After that just follow them and report back every 2-3 days" With that Sora disappeared.

Demyx fell on his bed. Either Sora had great confidence in him or he wanted him dead. He didn't know which thought disturbed him more.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Axel leaned against the wall of a building. He and Xemnas were currently standing down an alleyway in Hallow Bastion. Xemnas was watching as a blonde with a large sword took the path down to the castle.

"So if they never leave the damn place how are we supposed to get in and get your old research without being seen?" Axel said not even opening his eyes.

"The only ones there right at the moment are Kairi, that healer woman and the blonde with a big sword just entered. Riku the brunet with the gun sword and the hyper ninja girl left yesterday" Xemnas said.

"Well dear Axel I figured the answer would be obvious too you" Xemnas's rich voice floated to Axel's ears. "Sora merrily wants them to not know of the organization or his involvement he didn't say anything about you"

"Earth to Xemnas now that he's running it were all back in remember?" Axel said pushing off the wall to face his former superior.

"But they don't know that. You worked on your own before. And it wouldn't be so hard for them to believe your doing again." Xemnas relied

"Ah so you want me to distract them with some story about how evil Sora is now and how I barely got away. Then you get in and get the files and they are none the wiser" Axel's hands elaborated his speech.

"See I knew you were smart" Xemnas smirked.

"I suppose it can work." Axel said unfolding his arms. "Give me about a half hour" with that he portaled away from Xemnas.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Demyx looked down at the card in his hand. He was in the right world. Or at least the world Sora had told him to go too. It was rather pretty, he was currently standing in a place that would make Marluxia squeal with delight. It was a beautiful garden filled with every color Demyx could imagine. Demyx walked a bit and found a small crystal clear steam. Momentarily forgetting his mission he sat down taking off his shoes and slipped his feet in the water. He leaned up against a tree next to the stream and relaxed. It would be awhile before his charges left anyway.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Leon had to get away. Riku was really getting to him. It wasn't what he said no. He didn't really say much of anything. He just sat staring out a window radiating guilt and pain. Riku was the same age he had been when Leon had taken on the Sorceress. He'd seen that look before. He knew what it meant. It belonged to someone he'd left behind 9 years ago when his world had been torn apart.

Yuffie who could be contained in such a beautiful world was out shopping and taking in the local world. They did need supplies after all. That had left the two alone in the house and without the positive energy from the hyper ninja girl, Leon found himself suffocating. He took off walking towards the park he had noticed earlier.

As he was walking through it he noticed a figure resting against a tree, humming to himself. That song sounded so familiar. He walked closer to listen better. Then his eyes went wide. How did this person know that song?

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Axel appeared right outside the entrance to the castle. He himself had never been inside but he knew that this is where the original six had done most of their work, under that crazy old man.

He had shed his Organization coat in favor of black slacks and a red t-shirt. He figured that still wearing the coat would not put things in his favor. He walked through the halls till he heard voices. Ah Kairi good she was the one he needed to convince if this was going to work.

He adopted a worn tired face and stepped around the corner. He heard to gasps as he came into view. And immediately started the act "Ah thank god Kairi I found you." He said stepping into the room as she took a step back away from him towards Aerith.

"Axel?" The girl said in a defensive stance.

"Yah its me. I'm not sure how much time I have before they find me but I had to warn you. Its about Sora" Axel said holding his side as if he were injured.

"Sora?" She gasped and he nodded. Aerith remained quiet. She'd seen those eyes before, heard that voice she just couldn't place it.

Axel nodded He took a seat the only one he could find in the room and begun his fabricated tale. He liked to stay with as much truth as possible. It really helped out later. "Well you see about a month ago I suddenly found out I wasn't as dead as I believe I should be. Sora had woken me up from my rest in the proof of existence. He told me that if I worked with him he'd get me my heart back." Axel started "I wasn't sure what he wanted but then he explained he didn't have his heart anymore."

Kairi looked at him tears in her eyes. "I know the King explained what happened. I began to describe what I feel about it. But why are you here?" good girl she was still suspicious.

Axel sighed "I thought at first everything was going good. But Sora he's…he's different. He's colder he's loosing himself and he's as obsessed with finding his heart as Xemnas was. I don't think he'd spare the world to find his heart. I want mine back but I also want the world to still be there when I get it. Otherwise whats the point?" Axel said looking depressed.

"We're about done for today" Aerith finally said. Kairi gave her and odd look but soon caught on. Axel could be a break they needed in helping Sora and finding out what the organization was up too.

"Come back with us Axel. We'll keep you safe and you can help us get Sora back to normal." Kairi said with a smile.

"Alright. I've been running for a few days a hot bath would be good" Axel said smiling back at the girl. The plan was working perfectly. If Xemnas couldn't deal with the blonde well then screw him.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Leon walked closer then noticed the robes the man was wearing. He was a nobody, a member of Organization XIII. His mind didn't want to process what that meant. Though as he took a step he heard a /crack/ seriously things like this only happened in the movies but still the noise echoed through the quiet forest. Blue eyes flew up to meet his face as the man he found reeled backwards into the water.

Leon didn't want a fight but with the Organization it was his only choice so he drew his gunblade.

"Oh No!" he heard from the wet mass in the water as water geyser exploded heading right for him. He could have easily dodged it, if he had not set eyes on his attacker. Leon was frozen in place as his heart leapt into his throat. "Zell" was the only thing he managed to say before his world went black.

Demyx at first was stunned had he actually won a fight? It seemed so the brunet was unconscious on the ground. He second thought was that Sora was going to turn him into a Dusk. He'd really messed this one up. He wasn't suppose to engage them at all just watch. Yet here was Leon out cold.

Maybe he could fix this. Leon had called out some name Demyx didn't recognize. Maybe once he woke up he'd thought he imagined all of it. He'd be on guard but Demyx's mission wouldn't be ruined.

He crawled out of the water and made his way over. He'd never set good eyes on him before, and Demyx couldn't help but stare. Even with the scar on his face the man was incredibly handsome. He ran a hand down his face. Something in the back of Demyx's mind screamed familiarity. A name formed on his lips "Squall" he spoke without realizing it. In a moment his hands covered his mouth. Where had that name come from? Demyx didn't know.

Who was this man really? Had Demyx known him before? Demyx brushed some hair out of the man's face to get a clearer view. He wondered what color his eyes were when in his mind a flash of piercing grey assaulted him. Demyx was mesmerized. His hand trailed down the man's body to his chest. There sat a necklace.

Demyx reached down to lift it to examine it, but as he touched it, the necklace began to glow. Images flashed through his head. Mostly of the man before him. Growing up with other children, going to some kind of military school, hotdogs, fighting for their lives. And insane sorceress. A broken heart thinking Squall had fallen for the raven haired woman. A kiss and more emotions then Demyx knew how to handle. In a moment he was out cold lying across Leon's chest.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

They walked quietly back up to the house. Axel felt kind of bad. He liked Kairi he really did. And he hoped she would forgive him. They just didn't understand what one would do to get their heart back. As they walked someone appeared behind them.

"Who is that!" came from behind.

Axel turned around to look into glowing green eyes, hair that reminded him of Roxas's/ But the man was clearly angry.

Aerith walked past Axel and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "This is Axel. He's here to help us."

But Cloud didn't hear her. His eyes were locked on emerald green. A color he hadn't seen since…the hair the eyes. He even had marks under his eyes, just in a different fashion. It was in possible. He couldn't be…

"Reno?" Cloud whispered barely. It was him but it wasn't him.

Aerith gasped that's where she'd heard that voice before! She felt stupid for not remembering before now…though Cloud would be the one to best remember.

Axel was confused. The blonde looked familiar but that was just because he kinda looked like Roxas right? "I'm sorry, name's Axel not Reno. These lovely ladies were just leading me to somewhere I could get a bath." Axel winked

The voice the posture the hand movements were all his. It was like staring at some twisted painting of Reno.

"Axel's a nobody but he left the organization to help us, and fix Sora" Kairi said not realizing what the tension in the air was from.

Cloud exhaled. "A nobody" it made sense…it was possible. He had to be. After everything was it even possible though?

"Hey like the girl said I'm one of the good guys" Axel said raising his arms. Though he was happy to distract the blonde too. Maybe him and Xemnas could get out of here soon and get back on the track of finding their heart.

"Common with me you can stay in my room. Were a little tight on space" Cloud said passing walking by Axel.

Axel was a little surprised but so was Kairi. From what she knew of the blonde this seemed to be an odd gesture out of him. Though Axel doubted his motives. Probably wanted to keep an eye on him. Make sure he didn't get anyone else. Not that he cared he wasn't about to try something. He was just the distraction.

Aerith would have been shocked if she hadn't known exactly what Cloud was thinking. And she had to hope it was true. It was possible and Reno had always been extremely strong willed. Much more so then Cloud. Everything had to turn out alright didn't it?

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

They made their way back to the house. Cloud took Axel straight to the room as Cid and Merlin questioned Aerith. Kairi also got the explanation of who they thought Axel might be.

"Well Holy Shit. Maybe the kid can be happy after all. And stop chasing Sephiroth's shadow" was Cid's response. (A/N: Only those from Cloud's world knew it wasn't Sephiroth he was searching for, but Reno. Everyone else assumed that with his obsession Sephiroth had been the one who he was trying to save from the darkness)

"I hope so. He deserves it" Aerith replied.

Upstairs Cloud was going through his draw "I don't have much nothing that will probably fit you right but you can wear it while Aerith washes your cloths then we can get you some new ones." Cloud said head buried in a draw.

Axel was slightly disturbed. Cloud had always been described at the cold stick up the ass "I don't care about anyone but Sephiroth and myself" and here he was being nice to a complete stranger, and the enemy for that matter.

He sat down on the blonde's bed and looked over to the table. A small pewter frame. He went to lift it up but a hand came down and kept it in place. Axel was startled. He looked at Cloud but the man offered no explanation. He held out a set of clothing to the red head.

"The bathroom is through there." Cloud pointed and Axel nodded and stood. He was on a mission but a bath did sound good. Getting away from the blonde would be a good idea as well.

As Axel showered Cloud lifted up the picture. It was of two people on his bike Fenrir. The blonde with an uncharacteristic smile on his face and a red head with a cheesy grin arms wrapped around the blonde's head. They had shocked everyone when they got together but they didn't care about everyone. It was taken by Yuffie right before the world had been swallowed. Cloud had missed him terribly. Blaming Sephiroth for the world's fate, he traveled trying to find and finally destroy the silver haired demon. Never hoping he could ever find any trace of the redhead.

Then he'd learned about Nobodies and hadn't wanted to give himself hope. When he'd learned of Sora's state he hadn't wanted to girl to gain any false hope. Having hope only meant it hurt that much more when they were shattered. But now dare he hope Axel would be the key to bringing back Reno?

He didn't notice when the door opened. Axel saw the blonde and he felt a wave of something hit him. He didn't know what it was but it was familiar. There was something about the blonde before him that was familiar. He hadn't shaken the feeling in the shower and now seeing him gazing at the picture in his hand.

He walked over and honestly wanting to know "What is that?" he asked voice low full of concern that he didn't even understand.

"Nothing" Cloud said snapping out of his thoughts. He was slightly embarrassed about being caught. He sat the picture down and stood moving past Axel.

Axel had to know. It was burning in his mind. He didn't care about angering the blonde at the moment. He moved quickly and grabbed the picture frame.

As he did it started to glow. He felt like a lifetime was being downloaded into his mind at once. Then the room started spinning and the last thing he saw was the frightened face of Cloud as the world went black.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Alright I know this may seem a bit soon but we have 11 more members to go through Trust me this is far from over. I've figured out all of the character's but Marluxia and Saix. I'll take suggestions. I may not use them but it will at least get me thinking in a different direction.

R&R

DHT


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'm going to take a moment to explain a few things about my story. I probably should have done this at the beginning but forgive me I'm blonde /smiles/

1.) The reason why the other Nobodies did not revert to their original selves like Sora had but instead remain in control has to do with the difference between Ansem and Vexen's restoration methods. Ansem's goal was to revive Sora more so then to rejoin him with Roxas, that was just a step in the process. Vexen's goal was to reform the nobody and the heartless in a step to make them whole. But his method involved the Nobody remaining the dominate personality until restoration was complete to ensure that they succeed in their goal.

2.) I run a Nobodies emotions based off the way they are ran in Vampire: The Requiem. Whitewolf's new vampire game. In it once you are embraced (turned into a vampire) you can no longer feel emotions. You can however feel the echoes of the emotions that use to exist. Its more of a memory recall of 'This is what I felt in a similar situation when I was alive' If that vampire never felt that emotion before they were embraced they would never understand it. I hope this clears a few things up for people.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Vexen was not one to become overly excited about anything. When he discovered that a Heartless and a Nobody had the same energy signal and that he could track that signal he had calmly and efficiently as ever tested the theory on himself. When he achieved successful results he again reported to Sora in a fashion befitting someone with the title 'The Chilly Academic'.

When Lexaeus, who had been in the Proof of Existence, came to him (Sora had been in a meeting with Zexion and Xigbar at the time) and informed him that both Axel and Demyx's markers had disappeared, he coolly followed the Silent Hero to confirm the situation. After confirmation he promptly returned to his lab to uncover a reason. Though he was not there very long when Xemnas appeared.

Xemnas was holding a nondescript leather bag, papers poking out the side. He laid it down on the table.

"Ah your back" Vexen stated "Good I need to speak with Axel something rather curious happened" He didn't even turn to look at Xemnas

If he had he would have noticed the shake in the man's hand. "Axel's not with me." Xemnas said.

"Oh is he reporting to Sora? He'll have to wait Sora is currently speaking with Zexion and Xigbar. I believe about their next mission" Vexen said.

"No he…He didn't come back with me." Xemnas said he still could barely comprehend what he had seen.

Vexen then turned to face Xemnas "That Bastard turned traitor again" was Vexen's first reaction. He had never liked Axel especially when he had met his death at his hands.

Xemnas stopped then shook his head "No not exactly"

"Then what exactly" Vexen hissed. "He can't be dead his-" Vexen stopped mid sentence. The marker it was gone. "Tell me exactly what happened"

"He's done it. I don't know how or why what I missed anything but he's done it. Sora's figured it out" Xemnas rambled on for a moment and then turned to look at Vexen. "Axel is whole. He found his heart"

Vexen dropped the vile in his hands. "Axel and Demyx…their missions"

"Demyx?" Xemnas questioned.

"Both of their markers in the Proof of Existence are gone. Lexaeus noticed earlier and came to me when Sora was in his meeting with Zexion and Xigbar. I didn't know what it meant till now. I know it's what we have been working towards but to think he could actually do it and so soon." Vexen ended in awe.

"The power of the keyblade master is amazing. I need to go report to him. He'll want to know it was a success." Xemnas said.

"I'm coming with you" Vexen said. And for once in his non existence he could barely contain himself.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Sora paced back and forth in his room. He'd gone over everything he had on the subject of hearts and had yet to find anything that would help him in his quest. Xemnas and Axel's return was later they he had expected. And echo of something hit him-Impatient-Yes that's what this was like. Vexen had taken up experimenting on the lower level nobodies who they had joined with their heartless. No progress had been made. Why were the mysteries of the human heart so complex?

Echos of Frustration filtered across his mind. It wasn't that he currently felt frustration, just acknowledged that frustration was a feeling that he would have felt based on past experiences.

He had just sent Zexion and Xigbar. It seemed that the King was off searching for a pair of scientists connected to the original six scientists. Xigbar had been trailing them before and when he reported Sora decided to find them first. They'd been in hiding for over 3 years. Xigbar's faint memories of the pair let him remember that they had been obsessed with creating a perfect world. Zexion's somebody had been too young to remember this particular pair. Either way if the King was interested then maybe they did have something worth looking into.

His pacing was stopped short when a knock came out side his door. He turned and in a toneless voice said "enter".

Xemnas with Vexen close behind entered there room. Sora found their state of urgency curious. He also wondered shortly on why Vexen and not Axel was accompanying Xemnas, though he hid it well. At least Xemnas and Axel had returned.

"So I take it the mission went well." Sora said gazing at the pair.

Xemnas nodded. "I was successful. It worked. I don't know how but it did. I saw the results with my own eyes"

Sora was confused slightly. What was Xemnas talking about? "The research" Sora questioned.

"In the lab" Xemnas replied.

"And Axel is currently?" Sora asked. The irritation came back.

"A man by the name of Reno. Like I said it was a success he is currently in Hallow Bastion with a man named Cloud." Xemnas stated.

"Axel is whole? He has his heart back?" Sora exclaimed a little less emotionaless then had been his recent tone of voice.

"Demyx too." Vexen finally stated. "Both of their markers are missing from the Proof of Existence. Their both whole again"

Sora was stunned though nothing showed on his face. "Thank you for the report leave now please. I have more to do"

Xemnas and Vexen thinking that he was going to track down more hearts left quickly. The dreams of the organization were finally being realized.

After they left Sora opened a dark portal and stepped through it.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Cloud sat next to the bed that currently held Reno. He couldn't believe it. His heart had nearly stopped as he watched Axel touch the picture then when the light flashed and he looked back Axel was gone and he had a vision of Heaven before him. Reno it was really him. But his heaven started to crumble as Reno fell forward unconscious. He was able to catch the redhead before he hit the ground, placing him on the bed. But as of yet he hadn't woken up.

He was alive though and that was all the mattered. Cloud allowed himself to cry, something he hadn't done since he lost Reno. Everything came out and now he was slightly exhausted. He kept having to remind himself the this wasn't a dream. Reno was really here and alive. He had found him. Even without hope he had found him. The others would find out soon enough they didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was Reno.

Cloud felt a twitch in his hand. Reno was moving! His eyes shot up to the redhead's face. A moan escaped his lips and eyes fluttered open. Cloud saw the most beautiful green eyes and he smiled a rare smile. Everything was going to be ok.

"Cloud?" Reno whispered upon seen the blonde. He sat up only to grip his head. He had a horrible head ache and things were very fuzzy for him. "Whats going on?" Reno asked as he had a glass of water and two small white pills shoved into his field of vision. He easily took the pain killers and Cloud started to explain.

He'd figured the redhead would have questions. It would be to easy for him to know everything. So he'd been thinking as he slept.

"I'm not exactly sure when or were it all started. But what I do know is that our world was taken by darkness. Not by Sephiroth but from a force outside our own world. We are currently in a world call Hallow Bastion." Cloud started. Better starting off with the basics.

"The heartless came" Reno whispered.

"How much do you remember?" Cloud asked softly,

"Everything and nothing" Reno replied rubbing his head.

"Its all there its just the pieces aren't in place yet." Reno said with a sigh.

Cloud looked at Reno sympathetically "I understand it will come back to you I'm sure. I'll help with what I can. All that matters is that your back now."

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Leon groaned as his consciousness came back to him. He tried to sit up but a weight on his chest kept him down. His eyes snapped open as the last memory he had before darkness came rushing back to him. "Zell!" he yelled as his eyes confirmed what he had seen. The blonde was passed out cold on top of him. But he was here!

Leon's arms wrapped around the blonde. Tears came to his eyes and for a moment he wondered if he was dreaming. Was it really this simple to find Zell? I couldn't be after all this time everything that had happened. Yet here he was.

A noise came from the body on top of him which shifted in an attempt to sit up, foiled by Leon's arms.

"Zell are you awake?" Leon asked quietly.

"Yah Squall man what happened my head hurts." Zell moaned resting his head back on Leon's chest.

Leon's heart fluttered. It really was him "A lot but all that matters now is that you're here, your back" Leon said

"Back where did I…oh OH!" Zell snapped up eyes went wide. Things were fuzzy in his head but he remembered his time in the organization as someone else. The sitar Xemnas and Sora.

Zell started shaking looking at his hands.

"Are you alright Zell?" Leon was up after him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"What did I do?" he asked looking up at Leon horrified.

Leon swallowed hard. The person he had seen before it went dark was wearing an Organization XIII robe. Zell wasn't in it now but still he had looked slightly different. Had Zell been one of the Organization members? Had he been one of the Nobody's Sora had told him about?

"I don't know. But I don't care. Your you now and that's all that matters" Leon said

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Sora stood in the Proof of Existence. What Xemnas and Vexen had said was true. Demyx and Axel's markers were gone from the Proof of Existence. He stared at them for over an hour, or at least the place they use to be. He didn't understand what had they done? What had they figured out then abandoned the organization for? If his heart could still feel it would have felt betrayal. Though Xemnas and Vexen's reactions were most puzzling, Xemnas had called the mission a success speaking of Axel regaining his heart. Had he thought that this was the outcome Sora had expected?

If that was true and they attributed this turn of events to him then he could use this in his favor to control the rest of the Organization. He knew without any results he could not hold them forever. This would give him some more time. With that thought he disappeared from the Proof of Existence.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Zexion stepped out of the portal behind Xigbar and shielded his eyes. This world was bright and vivid. The sun was high in the sky and reflected off the crystal clear water and the white pebble sand. The air was comfortable even in their long robes and sea breeze was easy on Zexion's sensitive nose.

Though all and all not an ideal place for scientists to hide, and nothing like the place Xigbar had described as the King's next stop.

"Are you sure this is the right world Xigbar? It doesn't look like the place you said the King was heading next. Nor where Sora sent us. We're suppose to be finding these Scientists before him." Zexion questioned

"This is exactly where we need to be. Look kid I know Sora sent you with me but just hang back ok? This wont take long. She always came here."

"She? What someone you think can lead us to them?" Zexion questioned.

Xigbar sighed. He had hoped (as much as he could hope anyway) that he would get through this mission revealing as little of his past as possible. Though if he had to reveal it to anyone Zexion was fine. The other four knew at least some of the details anyway. If he got to see her again it would be worth it for a moment to tell Zexion. There was no other way the Cloaked Schemer would let him go alone other wise.

"Sakuya Kimoshiro" Xigbar whispered. "Doctor Sakuya Kimoshiro" he said a little louder. "One of two scientists working on the Genesis project. They wanted to create the perfect world. They found interests in some of Ansem's work, that was before you came along back then it was just Ansem, Xehanort, Briag, Dilan and Even. She was very talented. They discovered that worlds like people have a heart. This brought them to Ansem's research. They learned what was helpful to them and then left"

Xigbar looked away from Zexion and up towards the sky. "She thought that if she could create a pure heart to be the center she could have the perfect world. Though she remembered her home and always swore the perfect world had to have a bright sky, white beaches and endless oceans."

Zexion's eyes widened "Is this the world they created?" he asked.

"No, I never set foot on the world they created." Xigbar said. "this however was her home world. She always felt safe here. As she should it welcomes back and protects its own." Xigbar smiled and Zexion wasn't sure what he should do.

"How do you know this?" Zexion asked.

"Because, I was born here too" Xigbar said. "She's here trust me. And I doubt they separated. Just let me talk to her first kid ok? I'll convince her to come back with me."

With that Xigbar started walking towards a set of buildings in the distance leaving Zexion to look on with a calculating gaze. Just what was Xigbar's connection to this woman?

He gazed around to see if anyone could see him then when he found none he called upon his power of illusion to cause himself to disappear. He would let Xigbar speak to the woman, but he would not be doing it alone.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Xigbar's feet took him thought the streets of the town. It was true that when one was first turned into a Nobody they forgot all about their previous life. But it wasn't like there mind was erased though no. It was more like they were cut up into puzzle pieces and locked in a safe in the back of the mind. With the right stimulation and time the pieces would come back and even more allowed them to fall into place.

As of yet only the original six had been nobody's long enough for most of their memories to return. And while the pieces hadn't all fallen back into place they were getting there especially for Xigbar. Saix being the next oldest however had no desire to seek out his past. And Axel had never had any stimulation from his past life to expedite the process.

The point was however that enough of his memories had come back that he could walk this path blindfolded. He had walked this path over a thousand times when he was a kid. He walked up to the red brick house and knocked on the door.

He wondered idly if she would remember him. He'd had shorter jet black hair at the time and he looked a bit different. If he still was able to feel he would have been nervous or anxious. What would her reaction be? Sakuya had thought him dead for years. Was it really fair to show up on her doorstep like this? His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open.

A woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun opened the door. She had blue eyes and glasses set in a wire frame rested on her nose. The years had been kind to her but even still you knew she was in her early forties. She wore a dark blue top and kaki pants but no make-up or jewelry.

Despite her age she was exactly as Xigbar remembered her. He smiled "Hello Sakuya, long time no see"

Her hands came to her face as she whispered "Briag?" and then promptly passed out.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Leon wasn't sure how long he laid there with Zell, but forever would never have been long enough for him. And as the light filtering from the trees started to fade he knew he needed to get back to Riku and Yuffie.

That lead him to were he was now. As he was about to open the door he found it already flung open and himself with an arm full of hyper Ninja.

"Squallllllllllllll! Where were you! I was worried Riku said you left about an hour after I did. You've been gone for 8 hours and I could find you! Where did you go! You left me with Riku! He's so depressing how could you do that too me!" Yuffie finished her one breath speech. Deciding not to mention that Yuffie herself had left him alone with Riku earlier in the day.

All he could do was pat her on the head. As Zell looked confused. "I thought you said everyone called you Leon."

At hearing the new voice Yuffie jumped away from Leon to inspect the new person.

"Most everyone" Leon said with a sigh though honestly he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her right now.

"So who's your friend?" Yuffie asked.

Leon took a deep breath preparing himself for what he knew was to come. "Yuffie this is Zell, Zell this is Yuffie"

"Nice to meet you Ze—" Yuffie stopped running the name over her mind again "ZELL! Oh OH!" she looked at Leon who nodded.

"Oh my God Oh My God" Yuffie started jumping up and down. The nose brought Riku out.

"Whats going on?" He asked in a solemn voice. Hair covering his eyes.

"Oh my god Riku! Leon found him! He found Zell can you believe that!" Yuffie hurled herself at the silver hair teen. "Aren't you happy for him"

Riku stood there for a moment then looked over at Leon then to Zell before finally speaking "Yah yah I am" but he didn't sound happy he sounded dead. The voice actually scared Zell slightly. Who was this person Squall had taken up with?

With that Riku turned and shut his door behind him.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Well there is chapter four. I hope you like. This chapter was oddly enough very hard to write. I re-wrote several parts a few times because the events and people's reactions didn't feel right. I don't know I'm weird. I hope it wasn't too hard to follow.

Dark Hikari Twilight


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is chapter 5. I had a question of who Sakuya was and this chapter should explain it. She's not a main character for the story just a side character who's needed for all the pieces to come together. Anyway please review!

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

The Buzz around the castle was never ending. Sora had some how done it he had some how managed to figure out how to restore hearts. Demyx and Axel had been the first two lucky candidates to his findings, who was next?

Marluxia sat calmly, a smile on his face watching Larxene pace excitedly around the room. Sparks were coming off the prominent strands of hair on her head. Marluxia for one had never seen her in such a state. Not even the day they decided to overthrow Xemnas.

"I can't believe it Marluxia. He's really doing it. What do you think now of Zexion's little suspicions?" She paced back and forth waving her hands all around. Luxord had informed them earlier of Axel and Demyx's state. Currently Zexion and Xigbar were out on a mission. Which one of them was next?

Marluxia looked over at Larxene. "Well I think Zexion's misgivings were well founded but that's not important. Whats important is that Sora is actually succeeding maybe he found something in the darkness that we couldn't. I don't know I was never the scientific type so I don't really care about the details. I just care that it **_works._**

Larxene grinned, she had to agree.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Xigbar had lifted Sakuya up and laid her on the couch. Aki was no wear to be seen but he didn't doubt the man was somewhere around. He might only have been able to feel the echoes of emotions he once felt, be he knew he had loved this woman once. And he still found her incredibly beautiful.

He glanced down and if he still had had a heart it would have stopped in his chest. A simple gold band still adorned her finger. Xigbar admittedly had forgotten many things but he would never ever forget that ring or the night he had placed it on her finger.

He remembered when she first arrived at the castle in Radiant Garden. At the time he thought it ridiculous that they let such foolish people into the lab. It was foolish to think that a world had a heart. Only people had hearts and with out people a world was just a bunch of dust. In fact only Xehanort and Ansem himself seemed to really welcome them. Dilan could have cared less, as long as they didn't get in his way he was fine, and Even was too involved in the research to care.

However after a short time within her presence Braig found himself volunteering to have his experiments viewed. None of the others could understand his motives. Sakuya was brilliant but clumsy and nearly destroyed Braig's work on more then on occasion but yet the scientist continued to allow her to come back.

And somewhere along the way he began to believe in her, not them, but her. Aki her brother seemed to simply follow his sister's direction. It was clear he didn't like her spending so much time with Braig. Especially when the lab sessions turned into long discussions over dinner and even possibilities of further research.

And then they were done and it was time for Sakuya to leave. Braig was nearly heart broken. It wasn't the same after she left. He tried to throw himself into his work but that was hard when his work reminded him so much of Sakuya. They had gained a new member of their research team a brilliant man but Braig hadn't even bothered to learn his name.

Eventually it took the combined efforts of Dilan and Even confronting him one day for him to realize that somewhere along the way. Over all the research, the paperwork and the late dinners that Briag had fallen in love with the charismatic, clumsy, yet brilliant and beautiful woman. The fact the two had gotten involved at all meant one of two things. A.) He was so distracting that they had to fix it or they themselves could not properly work. Or B.) They actually cared about their coworker's happiness. Braig never found out which one it was.

What he did find out however, was that Sakuya had felt the same way. Her brother had tried to talk her out of it. Being the over protective big brother type swearing that Briag was going to hurt her. And in a way he was right. Briag had hurt her. If nobodies could have regrets that would have been Xigbar' s biggest.

Eventually he had made plans to leave Ansem's work and devote himself to Sakuya. On the night he told her this he also asked her to marry him. She tearfully accepted. He'd been so distracted that he hadn't seen Xehanort's warning signs.

The last he had talked to Sakuya, she had told him she was about ready to start the Geneses project. There was a surprise about it she wouldn't share. She said it was a secret. But he never found it out. He couldn't easily drop his research though another scientist was added to the project. But he was just a kid. It was two years before Braig was free to leave Ansem's lab and before he got a chance to reach Sakuya again, the door to the darkness was opened and he was slipped away.

Zexion stood watching Xigbar from a corner in the room. The nobody's behavior was confusing. The entire time that he had known him which had been many years has been bitter, rude, brash and never gentle. He has faint memories of Briag but even those never alluded to what he was seeing here.

He was for lack of a better term /lovingly/ stroking this woman's hair. This goes on for a good hour. Then he looks startled almost burned as he looks down at the woman's hand. Xigbar's calloused fingers remove themselves from the chocolate colored hair and move down to the hand, as though the woman were a porcelain doll. As his hand reaches hers and he lifts it up to look at the ring on the woman's finger his hand brushes it.

For a moment Zexion was blinded as Xigbar was encompassed in a shinning white light. When Zexion was able to look back, Xigbar was floating in mid air, a white aura around him. But it wasn't Xigbar any longer. The image he saw was of someone locked away in his mind. The light died and Xigbar- no Briag's hair had turned back to his raven color. His scars and eye patch were gone.

He even smells different. And what was that? Zexion can barely believe it, and for the first time he doubts his own perfect senses and moves to confirm. A pulse – a heart beat- it isn't possible is it? A man walks through the door.

Zexion turns to him.

"Who are you?" the man demands.

Zexion in his moment of disbelief had dropped his illusion.

"Do you live here with this woman?" Zexion asks as a reply.

"Yes she's my sister. Now who are you want business do you have with us? " The man demands, though Zexion can tell the man is terrified. However he is not lying.

That's enough though for Zexion. He's not coming back empty handed but he can't really stay with this news. He grabs the man in and in an instant they are both disappear into a black portal.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Larxene was back on her rant about everything she would do once she got her heart back. All Marluxia could do was sit and hide his smile. If he'd had a heart he probably would have fallen in love with the blonde. As it was he did hold a deep affection for her, heart or no. He'd never admit it but he was likely to believe Demyx's insistence that they did indeed have hearts. At least after a fashion anyway.

A knock came at the door and Marluxia turned a page in his book. This after all was her room.

"Yes?" She called. She was in to good of a mood to be bitchy right now.

"Larxene" came the smooth reply of the former number IX.

Larxene quickly opened the door. Most new better then to anger the Luna Diviner .Though Larxene hadn't a right clue as to what he would want with her. "Can I help you Saix?"

Short and to the point as always he replied "Sora wishes to see us within ten minutes in his office"

"Alright I'll be there soon. Any idea what this is about?' Larxene asked.

"I'm not sure, but I assume it is our next mission" Saix replied. There wasn't much but there seemed to be a sparkle in his eye. Would one of them be next? Or both of them? Was it possible?

She smiled at the Luna Diviner. "Ah yes I'll see you there soon"

And at that point in time Laxene could have sworn hell had to freeze over because Saix actually smiled back at her as he turned too go. No one in the castle was unaffected by the news.

She shut the door and sank to the floor. God she felt like an excited teenager. It would be embarrassing if she had had a heart, but at the moment she couldn't care.

"What was that about?" Marluxia asked, pretending to feign interest. It was hard though considering he really did want to know.

"That was Saix. He says Sora wants to speak to me and him with in 10 minutes. He thinks its about a mission. Oh Marluxia do you think?" she asked excited.

Marluxia stood and pulled the girl tight in a hug simply whispering "good luck" to her as he slipped through the door.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Vexen by now was use to people stopping off in his lab first after missions. For many reasons, one was that samples were to be brought to him directly. Another was because he had direct access to Sora and if someone had to report something quickly they would come to him to circumvent his wrath.

That's why when Zexion turned up in his labs carrying a scrawny slightly balding man it didn't surprise him to much. What did surprise him was the look on Zexion's face.

"Zexion" Vexen asked evenly. "Was the mission a success?" it was best to start with the broad question though the absents of Xigbar led Vexen to believe that yes it had been whether Zexion knew it at this point or not.

Zexion placed a hand over the struggling man's mouth and in a moment he stopped struggling as Zexion deposited him on an unused lab table.

"I managed to retrieve one of the scientists, but Xigbar he..he.." Zexion couldn't even say it.

"He got his heart back?" Vexen offered.

Zexion's head shot towards Vexen how had he known?

His eyes asked his question and Vexen answered. "It was the same with Demyx and Axel on their missions. This confirms it. Sora's figured something out. He's restoring our hearts one by one. He's really doing it Zexion. I'd go to him now. Tell him. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

Zexion didn't know how to respond. Right before he left he'd been doubting Sora and thinking he was to closely tide to the darkness. But had Sora really succeeded where they had failed all those years? Zexion turned his head. It seemed Sora always managed to out do him. Very well though at least this time he would benefit from it.

He made his way to Sora's chambers and knocked.

"Come in" came Sora's reply and Zexion entered he found him like he'd found him many a times. Simply staring out the window at the endless night of the World That Never Was.

"Ah good Zexion come to report on your mission?" Sora turned

"Yes Sir" and with a nod to continue Zexion explained everything that had happened, everything he had seen.

At the end Sora caught his eyes. "I see, very well then you're dismissed." Sora turned he seemed to be bothered by something. Well as bothered as a nobody could get. And Zexion had still seen the darkness in his eyes and he could still smell it around him. For now he would still be cautious.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Larxene stood in an alley way next to Saix. Quite frankly under other circumstances Larxene would have been terrified to be paired with him but as it was his temper was mellowed. Larxene idly wondered who had been the lucky one of Zexion and Xigbar. Or if it had been both of them. The sadistic bitchy side of her hoped it was Xigbar. Not because she particularly liked the Freeshooter, no she just really really disliked the Cloaked Schemer.

"So we are suppose to check up on Demyx and Axel in there new lives and watch to see if Riku leaves again and where he goes?" Larxene ask to confirm their mission. Saix nodded. His golden eyes were scanning for something.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Cloud had explained many things to Reno about what happened after his disappearance. Reno was not surprised to learn that the hyper ninja girl and the fowl mouthed mechanic were here with Cloud in this world, along with others from scattered places. However the number that were not among them hurt in a place he hadn't had in ages.

Though the knowledge that they might be elsewhere as he and Tifa had not originally surfaced in the same place as the others helped. Aerith was another matter all together. No one was sure how the Ancient girl had come to live in Hallow Bastion after her death. But they all agreed that it had something to do with their world being destroyed.

Reno was not however happy to learn that along with her Resurrection so came Sephiroth's. It seemed his blonde could never really rest. Reno had a vague memory of several of the restoration committee members from his time as Axel but he hadn't really paid that much attention to anyone who wasn't Roxas or Sora at that time.

Kairi was the first to see Cloud and Reno making there way down the stairs and wasn't quite sure what she was baring witness too. Aerith was next she turned the corner and dropped the glass she was holding. It shattered on the floor as her hands came to her face. Shocked expression. "Oh my heavens"

Cid was next yelling "Whats all that racket I can't work proper-OH" Cid dropped his cigarette. "Good job kid" and with that he went back to his precious computer.

After they settled down Cloud and Reno explained what had happened. Everyone was at a loss Reno just scratched the back of his head. He admitted that as Axel what he had said about Sora wasn't completely true.

Kairi was glad to hear it and she accepted Reno's apology. Sora now had access to some of Ansem's old work but if his true goal was to restore all nobodies then was that a real problem?

Their theory was further prove right when Leon, Yuffie and Riku returned shortly after leaving. But they weren't alone. Zell was with them. At first he dove behind Leon not noticing the differences at first between Reno and Axel. He though Sora had sent someone to bring him home.

When he found out like himself Axel had found his heart and his lost love he smiled and hugged his former comrade.

"You think this was Sora's plan all along?" Zell asked happily.

"Its hard to explain otherwise. He must of figured something out" Reno said rubbing the back of his head.

At this point Yuffie finally realize Reno was there and the reaction was immediate. Yuffie saw the two coming down stairs and the girl's eyes grew wide as saucers. Luckily Reno had not required much warning as he had known the hyper active ninja girl before hand

She let out a scream-like squeal and dive/tackled Reno. "Your alive your alive your alive!" she exclaimed hyper actively the whole time. Attempting to crush him in a hug. Yah Reno was glad Cloud's friends liked him…well the ones that were left anyway. Reno was saddened by those still lost. The turks had been the only family he had ever had.

"A little help?" Reno asked Cloud the raven haired girl was about ready to kill him with her joy.

Cloud shocked everyone when he actually laughed. Reno might have been angered if he didn't think the sound was the most beautiful thing ever heard. That and the shock caused the Ninja girl to release her hold on Reno and fall flat on her ass.

All the while Riku stood back and watched. He looked so lost around so many happy people. He turned towards the door. Their quest was over, his was just beginning. He would find a way to restore Sora. It warmed him to know Sora was succeeding. Riku honestly doubted the existence of something Sora couldn't do if he wanted it enough.

Kairi had she still been there might of caught him. But she was currently back at the restoration sight with Aerith trying to figure out just what was missing.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Riku turned slightly surprised. "Where are you going?" Came Leon's smooth voice.

"You weren't thinking of heading out were you?" Cloud asked walking up behind Leon.

Tears threatened to spill from Riku's eyes. He couldn't take their happiness with his sorrow at the moment. He didn't want to spoil it for them.

"I have to find him and help him" Riku whispered trying to pull away from his grip.

"I'm not telling you not too." Said Cloud.

Riku looked confused. They way were they stopping him?

"Your not going alone is what he means." Leon said.

"Then who's going with me. None of you have any reason to search anymore" Riku responded. "You have what you were looking for."

"I for one made you a promise Riku and I'm not backing out on it just because I've got my end." Leon said as Riku's eyes shot over to lock with his.

Cloud walked closer. "We owe Sora and you a lot. I don't like owing favors" was all he offered.

The cocky red head listened in "Hey now that were back together your not leaving us behind either brainiac" Reno said tapping his own head.

"Yah!" Zell said pumping his fist in the air.

"Absolutely not. I'm not risking loosing you again" Cloud said rounding on Reno.

"Hey calm down. I was pretty good for not being a super human solider before. And even still I'm not the same old Reno" The redhead replied snapping his fingers as a flame appeared above them. "Just cuz I ain't Axel anymore doesn't mean I'm not still fire atoned. I'm pretty sure it's the same for water boy here" He said pointing at Zell. "Though he never was much of a fighter with that Sitar of his"

"Hey!" Zell yelled. "I'll have you know that-"

Reno cut him off and laughed "Hey it was just a joke. I know you didn't like fighting. Its fine." Ruffling his hair.

Zell just crossed his arms and growled.

It seemed Riku didn't have a choice. But he didn't know how he was going to be able to take the love birds.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

When Xigbar or rather Braig came too he was no longer on the couch but on a bed. He heard hushed voices in the other room.

"I can't believe he's not dead after all this time" – _Sakuya _ His mind supplied.

"Like I said a lot has happened. I'm lucky I found you. Your not an easy woman to find." he wasn't sure who that was. It was a bit high pitched and his mind was still a bit fuzzy

"Are you sure? And Sora? My dear I never" She seemed almost hysterical.

Braig stood and walked out the door. He did register anything other then Sakuya crying as he gathered her into his arms. He didn't realize until now how much he had dearly missed holding her.

"Your awake I see now" said the other voice. Braig looked over to see King Mickey standing before him.

He wasn't sure how to react. He was a nobody and it was clear were the King stood on there existence. For what he had done to the woman before him he deserved to die anyway. With that he bowed his head and spoke "I suppose you wish to destroy me now."

Sakuya's grip on him tightened but she dare not speak fearing him a dream. But she would not let the king kill him. She wasn't sure why he would want to but she didn't care. Braig was really here.

"Why would I do that?" The King asked a tone in his voice he couldn't identify.

"Because that's what you've been trying to do for the last 11 years" came Braig's reply.

"I've been trying to rid the world of the heartless and the nobody's. You are neither one" stated the king.

Briag froze and his grip on Sakuya unconsciously tightened. That's when he realized it. His heart it was there! He could feel it beating. He had gone without it for so long he hadn't even noticed. A tear formed in his eyes and all he could ask was.

"How…"

"I'm not sure but it must have something to do with Sora. I was hoping to speak with you a bit on the matter. I've gotten all I can out of Dr. Kimoshiro. Unfortunately one of your former companions manage to take her brother before I was able to stop him.

"I told him I'd go with him back to Hallow Bastion to try and figure things out. I have a lot I need to tell you. Things I should have told you 16 some years ago."

"I'm sure Sora wont hurt him. He is just trying to find away to restore hearts. And he may have done it." Braig said placing a hand on his heart.

Sakuya looked away from Braig a for a moment. "I'm not worried about Sora harming Aki. I know he never would."

"How do you know how Aki will react to Sora?" The King was caught off guard not something he was use to. He thought he'd found out everything about Sora. Only to in a moment find out how little he did know about the boy.

"Because, Sora would never hurt his uncle Aki even if he didn't have his heart." She finished.

"Sakuya." Braig asked confused he wasn't sure what she meant. It could be? Aki and Sakuya were there only sibling so in order for Aki to be Sora's uncle….

"You see, Sora is my son….our Son" and with that she clung tightly to him.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Well there you go, chapter 5. I debated about Sakuya and Braig for so long. Sakuya was always Sora's mother and had been in loved with Braig but I thought it a bit cheesey for Xigbar to be Sora's dad. But in the end it just felt right and I couldn't do it any other way.

I'm going to touch on every nobody in this fic at least once when they get their hearts back. Some have more vital points to the plot then others but each will get their turn.

I had planned not to bring any new anime worlds into this (only touching but not elaborating to much on the 'new worlds") I like to use cannon material when I can. However I can't find anywhere in any of the already stated worlds to fight Marluxia in. The only final fantasy character I can connect him with at all….well we aren't going there.

Point is I'm thinking of bringing in Yugioh for Marluxia's past. Nothing major and I wont say who he is if I do it. Though if you know the later parts of the series I'm pretty sure its obvious who I'm thinking of making him. I just wanted some feedback from people on this idea. I know tossing random fan bases in to other areas can drive off some readers who don't like the other series and I don't want to do that.

I think I've figured out Saix though. It should be interesting.

Anyway please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here's chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy and sorry about the slow updates. Please review.

And thanks to all my watchers I love you!

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Luxord of all the members of the organization (or what was left of them anyway) had said the least about their current situation. He knew when to play his cards and now was not the time. For the most part people left him alone. He was 'unimportant' for he was new enough that wasn't included in many of the things the original six had been, or even Saix, Axel and Demyx. In all actuality the space between his awakening and Demyx's had been the longest in the castle's history. At least 4 years from what he had gathered. Out of a total of 11 that was a lot.

On the flip side he hadn't drawn the attention to himself that the Nobodies that followed him had. Marluxia and Larxene had attempted to overthrow the organization and Roxas had been the Nobody of the Keyblade Barer.

Until he became one of the last remaining forces in the Organization Xemnas had barely paid him any note. Not that he minded. For someone like him staying under the radar was a good thing. He was a gambler by nature but that meant he had to be smart to survive. Taking chances didn't equate to being stupid.

Things under Sora had been very much the same as they had been under Xemnas at least where he was concerned. Sora barely paid much attention to anyone unless he needed them for something. Honestly the only difference between Xemnas and Sora Luxord saw was that Sora was actually making progress. He controlled luck but the lady had sent him his bouts of good and bad so the idea of making his own was very appealing. Maybe he could use it to get Sora to put him next on the list.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Braig frankly was nervous. Something he wasn't use too. In the span of about 5 minutes everything he had known his existence to be had changed. After the shock wore off that he had fathered a child by Sakuya unknown to him (that did take quite a while) he then had to let it soak in that his child was none other then Sora, as many titles as could be give the boy at this point.

Sakuya feared he was mad at her and when she finally found the courage to express such, Braig couldn't believe it. Him be mad at her? Well yes she probably should have told him that she had taken his DNA to create another life. That was true. But from his prospective what he had done was far worse.

He just hugged tight and said no he was still slightly in shock but he couldn't hate her and pray she did not him. She seemed to find his reason for hatred as laughable as he did hers. She had known Xehanort, and knew that when the man put his mind to something there really was no stopping him. Had he been more aware of what was going on it wouldn't have made any difference. He had been come so driven by his goals that he even neglected his own family.

So now here he was sitting in the passenger seat on a gummy ship. Once he had found his heart he found he could no long open the portals to inbetwix and inbetween thus they were stuck with a more conventional mode of travel.

Honestly it was still sinking in. Sakuya slept next to him and he didn't really feel comfortable openly conversing with the king (who happened to be the driver at the moment anyway) so it left him to his thoughts.

Despite everything that had happened a surge of pride hit him when he thought of Sora. The boy was so strong he really was amazing. He was still adjusting to his emotions but he knew one thing. He loved his son and not just because he was the savior of the worlds.

But he was going to see people that until just a few hours ago were his enemy. Or not really his. They had been Xigbar's enemy not Braig's. Even for a smart man it was rather confusing. In the end he decided to let his thoughts rest and joined Sakuya in sleep.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Riku sat looking out the window. He was eager to take off again but the others wouldn't let him go alone. Leon had been ready to head out again as he had just gotten back unexpectedly early with Riku. Cloud, who was use to traveling a lot didn't take much time to prepare either.

The issue was Demyx-or Zell and Axel-or Reno, Riku honestly didn't care what their names were. Either way they were what was keeping him from leaving currently. Leon and Cloud wouldn't let him go alone, they felt the owed him (or Sora he wasn't sure) a favor. And Zell and Reno wouldn't let the two run off so soon after finding them gain. (Riku didn't blame them honestly)

The point being though that now that they had found there heart, they had to possession to there name (they couldn't exactly get back to the castle that never was nor were they entirely sure they would survive going back). Thus they were currently out purchasing new clothing (they didn't wish to wear the robes of the organization any longer. Again no blaming them.). Which meant that the four of them were gone.

Riku supposed he could run off, but Kairi had found out and him doing that would make her very sad and worried. He'd worried his friends enough and even though he didn't love her romantically she was still like a sister too him.

Besides he had honestly learned his lesson about running off on his own. He really had.

Currently Kairi and Aerith were back up at the restoration site. They seemed to spend all their time there. Kairi was really into this stuff. But he couldn't blame her. Her family was something she had wanted to find out about for a long long time. The was the only chance she had ever had. Riku didn't begrudge her that. He'd never told Kairi but he secretly wondered about his own father. His mother had told him he died when they were 5 but Riku had never had any really strong memories of the man. Right now he envied Kairi even if it was just a little bit.

He wasn't sure were Yuffie was. It seemed the love birds hadn't subdued only him. Yuffie seemed a bit down as well. But for her that meant she only talked and jumped around about half as much as before. It was still very noticeable that she was no were in the house.

Merlin was off doing something weird. He never understood what the old man did with his time. But it was always something very important and he couldn't be disturbed. Riku momentarily laughed at the idea that the old man was locked up in his room jerking off to porn.

Cid also was doing only lord knows what. Riku honestly thought the man was in love with his computer. Seriously it was disturbing.

All this had one point. It meant that when the knock came at the door. The only one currently unoccupied to go answer it was Riku. He stood up from his place at the back window and made his way to the door. Figuring Yuffie had locked herself out again.

What he did see momentarily shocked him.

"Ms Kimoshiro?" Riku gasped. He hadn't seen Sora's mom since before all this began not even after they went back to the islands.

"Hello Riku dear, May we come in." Sakuya said in a pleasant smile.

At that Riku looked to see who she was with. He was glad to see Mickey, hopefully since he was with Sakuya they had found something out about Sora. The other man he thought looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Riku moved to allow them entry pausing only to give Sakuya a hug. Miss Kimoshiro had always treated Riku as a second son. He led the trio into the front room and showed them there seats. He figured the identity of the 3rd person would be revealed soon enough and didn't ask.

Sakuya looked distressed but Riku assumed it was because of her son's current state and he felt his guilt hit him again full force.

"I'm sorry Miss Kimoshiro, I didn't protect him." Riku sitting himself down on the other side of her. The king had taken a chair and the mystery man had sat on the other side of Sakuya on the couch.

Sakuya pulled Riku into a hug. "Oh sweet none of this is your fault. There is so much I need to tell you so much you deserve to know but we were to afraid to say. And only half of it is mine to tell. Kairi deserves to know too. Do you mind waiting for her? Where is she?"

Riku leaned back out of the embrace and looked up at Sakuya. He wanted to know what was up with Sora but he couldn't deny her request. "She's down at the restoration site with Aerith."

Mickey stood "I'll go get her" It was best if he went to think on his own anyway. He had had much of a chance to digest the information he just learned.

Riku nodded before his eyes fell on the man. Sakuya could tell the question in his eyes. He however wouldn't meet Riku's gaze.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Outside Larxene was watching the events unfold. Saix still leaned against the wall. Thinking, what if this was his chance and he blew it? No one knew exactly what was suppose to go on during these missions, well at least not anyone who had come back. Or was this really for him? Was it for Larxene? Or both of them? If so where they tied together somehow? Saix's thoughts were incessant.

"It was Xigbar." Larxene said nearly dropping the spyglass she was using to watch the restoration crew's headquarters.

"What?" Saix asked being drawn out of his introspective thoughts.

Larxene lowered the object in her hand. "Xigbar, he…he has his heart back now. I just saw him. He was with the king and some woman. Riku welcomed them into the house. I wonder what happened to Zexion?" She lowered her head knowing they had information Sora needed. "Do…do you think we should report back now?"

Saix squeezed his hand tight into fists. "No" he wasn't leaving until at least one of them had their heart back. They were going to be the first to fail.

"What should we do?" Larxene asked looking up.

"Keep watching" Saix grunted but this time he watched along side Larxene.

A short time later they watched King Mickey leave the house.

"One of us should follow him" Saix stated.

"I'll go I can't stand sitting around here any longer." Larxene said standing brushing herself off.

Saix didn't protest. He was curious about Xigbar's own transformation. "Alright and I'll get closer to the house. I should be able to hear whats going on with out getting to close." He stated while standing himself.

Larxene made her way through the shadows following Mickey. His path took them to a castle she'd never seen before. It had to have been the one from Xemnas and the other's past though. I mean common how many plays have more then one giant castle?

She followed him all the way down to a computer room with two other figures in it. She recognized the one as being Namine's somebody. Kairi another of Sora's friend. The other she could place but she seemed extremely familiar somehow.

She heard Mickey explain that the two were needed back up at the castle. They'd discovered some news on Sora. Most likely Xigbar's new form was going to tell them what he knew of Sora's current situation. She stayed back as not to be seen as they left.

However not all went as planned. The unknown girl in the pink dress didn't leave. She said she would be up soon and had a few other things to take care of momentarily.

Kairi nodded and hugged the girl. Larxene felt an odd echo in her chest she couldn't identify.

Larxene's curiosity overcame her though who was this woman and why was she causing such a strange reaction in Larxene?

She stepped into the room to get a better look. Never minding the fact that if the woman turned around she would see her at this point. Mission aside Larxene couldn't help herself.

She was lost in her own thoughts to long and got to careless for when the woman finished what she was doing and turned around Larxene barely registered it. Let alone had enough sense to hide.

"AH!" Aerith yelped covering her mouth.

Larxene jumped as well and had that deer-caught-in headlights look.

"Oh my gaia." Aerith said shaking slightly. It couldn't possibly be could it?

"Elena?" Aerith said with a shaky breath.

"Who?" Larxene replied but she couldn't look away. She'd never heard the name before in her short existence. But something about Aerith kept her rooted on the spot.

"Your like him, like Reno-or Axel." Aerith said moving closer. She still seemed like she was staring at a ghost.

"You know Axel?" Larxene asked "How is he? He got his heart back didn't he?"

Aerith smiled and nodded. "And I hope I can help you get yours back." Aerith said placing a hand on Larxene's face. When she had gotten that close Larxene had no idea.

The lack of recognition in Larxene's eyes hurt Aerith and for a moment she knew how Cloud must have felt when looking into Axel's eyes.

"You think you can get me my heart back?" Echo's of hope shot through Larxene. Was this her key? Was this why this woman made her feel so odd? Was this really her chance to be whole again.

"I hope very much so." Aerith said but she wasn't completely confident.

Aerith moved to kiss Larxene she wasn't sure what Cloud had done to release Axel's heart. But she would try anything. As she did Larxene's hands moved to wrap around Aerith's waist. But as they passed by Aerith's arm her hand made contact with the bracelet. A white light enveloped Larxene as it had the others. Images of growing up with the girl in front of her flashed through her head. The joy of finding her again and then the agonizing pain of her dying…? Wait how was that possible? But Larxene didn't have a chance to question it any further as her consciousness passed from her.

Aerith was left crying tears but not of pain or sorrow holding the body of a blonde turk she once loved very very much.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Alright that's it for Chapter 6 a little shorter then I wanted but hey it works and another organization member down.

I've finally figured everyone out and they are all staying final fantasy characters. I'm going to be throwing a lot of plot out in the next couple of chapters and getting into the main part of the story every thing so far has just been the ground work together. There will be at least 10 more chapters to this story. Probably more if everything doesn't fit in well enough.

Sorry the updates have been slow. I got bit by the video bug and have been spending my free time making Kingdom Hearts Videos and posting them on youtube.

If anyone is interested my s/n over there is azurithdetwilight

Ps every one seen the Re:CoM/KH2 Final Mix trailer? squeals Zexion has a voice! I love him. Anyway if you have seen it its in my favorites in my main page go watch!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I know this chapter is long overdue. I've spent nearly the last year and a half, moving and making my wedding plans. Can't say I'll be on top of everything again but now that I'm married and can take a breath I'm getting back into my fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy the rest of this story.

DHT

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Xemnas sat quietly in his room. Despite the way he had been acting lately he was a man of pride. If his heart had left him with but one thing it was that. How Sora had figured out what he couldn't in 11 years was driving him insane. And the fact that he would not share his secret with the others and just left everything up to his whim didn't make anything better. (Never minding the fact Xemnas himself had done much the same thing.)

Either way what he was doing was working. And since his pride was more of an echo then and an actual emotion he was able to contain himself. The side of him that was a scientist new that once an experiment was getting results you wanted repeatedly you didn't mess with the formula.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Sakuya looked between the two who ha d been childhood friends of Sora's. They deserved that answers that she had but she could hardly bring herself to start. Much of this, or at least their involvement in it was her fault.

Then there was Braig he knew part of it but much of this was an explanation to him. And what would Riku do? She knew of his past involvement with Xehanort or at least his heartless. He had been scared. But he had been through a lot and he had a right to know.

With that final thought she began her story.

" Know you two have a lot of questions and most of what I have to say will only garner more. But please no matter what let me finish. I fear if I stop I may not be able too." Kairi took Riku's hand and they nodded.

"As you know I'm Sora's mother, but what you don't know is that I was a scientist, involved in the Genesis project. An experiment to create a perfect world, your World, Destiny Island (Kairi and Riku gasped at this). As you may or may not have realized none of your friends were born there. Though you may have thought the case, the only person in the entire world to be born there was Sora.

Sora has more of a role to play in all of this I'm afraid. You see In my research I discovered that all worlds have a heart, just like that in a person. To create a perfect world you have to have a pure heart at its core.

This discovery led me to Ansem's research. Though I did work with him and the others for a while, I was gone long before the door to darkness was open. But there I ran into someone I hadn't seen since I was a child in my home world. He was kind of cold at first but then we became friends and then something more.

He asked me to marry him about the same time my research on the Genesis project was complete, and I was ready to attempt to create my world. This man is the man sitting beside me and Sora's father. Braig.

(at this Riku jumped from his seat. He had recognized the man as Xigbar from the organization. I couldn't be true Sora's father couldn't be one of them. But before he could get very far Kairi grabbed his arm and sat him back down. She wanted to here it all. )

I understand Riku but Braig is nothing like the man you've met. Please don't judge him. (She looked in too his eyes) None of the nobodies and I mean none are like their human counterparts. They were all good men. Even your father-. Sakuya had got going but she had let the one thing slip.

"My father my father was one of them too?" He could hold back. "But my mother told me he died.."

Braig's eyes went wide, why he had realized it before he'd never know but the resembles was there and Xehanort's soul had easily harmonized with it.

Sakuya almost lost her voice but continued anyway she had too. "Your…your father was one of them yes. Riku please just." She close her eyes. "There was a reason your mother never told you about you father- when she left him she was afraid of him…he…he lost himself…she always hoped though that the good man he had been would come back to her….Riku I'm so sorry."

But Riku was shaking his head it couldn't be him no , there was no way it couldn't possible."No no your lying that that thing can't be my father it cant'!" Riku said getting up and bolting out the front door.

Kairi looked up at Sakuya from Riku's retreating back. "Is…is it really Xehanort?" Kairi asked.

Sakuya's stomach dropped, but she nodded.

"I need to go after him." Kairi said. Standing

"Alright, I have more to tell you but I'll wait. I know this is something he really needs to deal with." Sakuya said with tears in her eyes.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Sora paced his room, right now no one was allowed in. He was furious first Axel and Demyx now Xigbar and Larxene had abandoned him. Why were they keeping the secret to themselves. Why? What had they discovered.

He couldn't even send the others out to bring them back and find out lest he loose his hold on the organization. It was maddening. As he walked swirls of darkmyst surrounded his feet. His hair once a light brown was turning almost black. He had to go deeper though. The light had not held the answer, the darkness had too.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Kairi followed Riku and watched as the boy stood in the path between the town and the castle. She new here own family had something to do with all of this but for Sora and Riku too? It seem faith had its claws buried deep in all of them.

"You don't have to stay so quiet Kairi its ok." Riku said, he sound even more lost then he had before and it made her want to cry. But the days of being the little girl crying on the side were over for her.

"Riku." She said placing a hand on his shoulder and testing the water. "You suspected this before didn't you? "

"When….when Xehanort's heartless was in my body, I kind of had access to some of his memories. One of them I thought he was just trying to mess with me but he showed me the day I was born. I didn't want to believe it but I guess now I don't have a choice. No wonder I screwed things up so badly its in my blood"

"Riku….its not your fault, we all got sucked into this. You made a mistake yes but you were doing what you could to protect us. What you thought was right. If wasn't for you Sora might still be out there as Roxas. We'll fix this. I promise and don't worry about who your dad is. You are still you " She smiled through the tears in here eyes and for a moment Riku pretended it was Sora and that everything would be ok as he followed Kairi back up to the town.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

When they returned Aerith had shown up with a Blonde who apparently had been Larxene but was now Elena who had been a friend of Reno's before and apparently secretly Aerith's girlfriend at some point. It was all weird and no one quite understood all of it, though Reno was amused. And Cloud was trying to figure out something about a guy named Zack.

Either way Sakuya was asleep, which Riku was grateful for he didn't think he could take whatever she had to tell them at the movement. The King was gone but Braig explained that Sakuya had told them the rest, as it really pertained more to him then the others.

However Cloud and Leon were finally ready to go and Riku opted to go ahead and head out. Sakuya could tell Kairi what was left of her Story and Riku could get the rest later.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

The King couldn't believe it. He had never heard of such a thing, but it was true. Sakuya had created a pure heart for her world, and her pure heart had been her child, Sora. Sora had been the heart of Destiny Island. A person as a heart of the world.

She had created him using her DNA along with Braig's an easy task for a Scientist such as herself.

But if what she said was true, then Sora's heart reflected the world and if that heart had been tainted, the what did that mean for the world? That was what the King had to discover.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

So his card was up was it? Luxord sat and stared at his new mission report that apparently he and Marluxia were to embark on. Zexion had dropped by earlier informing him Sora wanted to see him. Really he should be preparing with Marluxia right now but the flower boy though about the same as him. He knew the real mission was to get one if not both of their hearts back. Idly he pondered why the others had bothered completely the mission that they'd been sent on but maybe one mission lead to the next.

He had a feeling he was up, call it gambler's intuition, or whatever you want but the world they were being sent to was the one where he had discovered his heartless. He had to say he was impressed. Aside from Xemnas and Sora he didn't know anyone else who's heartless had managed to take a human form. Everyone else's had been powerful but still just the mindless creatures looking for hearts.

Ironically enough his hadn't even realized he was a heartless and spent most of his days cheating the locals out of their money through various completions. Either way his heartless had a strong tie to Twilight Town and Luxord suspected that he could only of grown that strong that quick if his heart was somewhere nearby.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Marluxia couldn't believe it when he'd been briefed. Only Saix had returned from the mission reporting that Larxene had been some woman by the name of Elena and that she had her heart back. Though Marluxia didn't want to be there when Saix realized it was not yet his turn.

Either way Marluxia was as happy as his heartless being could be. Though he would miss his friend he was glad she was whole again, and if things kept going this way soon he would be too. So far 4 of the organization members had achieved their final goal.

Now he was being sent on a mission with Luxord, apparently that Riku kid was going to track down anything Ansem had left there. Oddly enough Axel and Demyx or what use to be them were going too along with two other men. Sora wanted to know what they found if anything and to report back.

Though being that close to Sora he tried to see what Zexion had brought up, and he feared it had gotten worse. His eyes were a dark void and even he could smell and even feel the darkness radiating from Sora. Whatever he was doing to get his heart back was consuming Sora that much was certain. If Marluxia had a hear t he might of felt back about the situation, but as it was The Organization's goals were being met and Sora had to know what he was doing, no nobody would willingly destroy themselves.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Riku sighed it he had to many bad memories here in Twilight Town. Why had he not noticed Sora's heart was still missing. Why hadn't Ansem? Questions he could never get answers too. Though lately his life and been full of answers to questions he never even knew to ask. For now at least until Sora was safe he would put his own family drama on the shelf.

They were staying in the mansion, none of the towns people ever came here, swearing it was haunted (and for good reason) plus it was the most likely place for Ansem to leave anything. There was a lot the old man had kept from Riku either out of shame or lack of trust Riku didn't know. Either way he new Ansem had a secret study here he hadn't been allowed in.

As for the company it was much the same as before. Leon and Cloud were quiet and reserved though both noticeably less moody. However despite not having Yuffie along Reno and Zell made up for the energy levels. In fact the only time Riku had not see the redhead full of energy was when he sat down to talk to him about Sora.

Axel told Riku everything he could from his time with Roxas to what it had been like since his rebirth. It hurt Riku deep down to know that Sora had been planning this for months before he left the island. A tear ran down his cheek as he realized that signs that he ignored before. Sora had always been so full of energy and Riku had been so ready for everything to go back to normal he shrugged things off as paranoia.

Sora had been calmer then before he still hung out with Kairi and Riku but he was busy a lot. He figured his mother wanted to spend as much time with her missing son as she could and Sora could build back up his Studies, something Riku himself needed to do as well.

Though every time he went over to Sora's house, Sora's mother wasn't there, and Sora hadn't been in school. His excuses for Sora's behavior were dissolving right in front of him. He had spent the last 3 years failing Sora, and it seemed he couldn't stop.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Luxord was settling in nicely, his heartless had like this thing called Sea Salt Ice Cream and by god it tasted wonderful. He idly remembered Roxas and Axel going on about it but eh whatever. Point was he was just kind of hanging out in the middle of town at the moment. Marluxia and he had agreed that only one of them really needed to watch the group and anyone time, especially since they didn't seem to leave the mansion. The rest of the time the other could go out and see if they could find their heart- their true objective.

Setzer had spent a lot of time here in this area so Luxord figured it was the best place to start. Though not really sure of what he was suppose to do. Why weren't they given any more information? Maybe Marluxia had been told the specific, it was not his turn. Either way he saw a bunch of kids running towards a certain part of town.

One of them made him look twice, the kid looked kind of like a heartless but no he was whole. The blue coat and weird yellow hat didn't help. And he swore the kid's eyes were glowing. Shaking it off he went over to him. The kid had tripped and was left behind by his friends. Or were they really friends Luxord didn't know or care.

"So kid what's your name?" Luxord asked

"Vi..vivi" The kid answer

"Ah Vivi, any idea what's going on?"

"Well um uh. Lady Maria is here. She is suppose to be performing soon." Vivi said quickly then ran off.

Luxord shrugged and headed after the kids. A concert had to be more entertainment then just sitting around.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Maria stood on board the gummi that had brought her here. She was nervous, she remembered the story of a man living here in this strange town that went by the name Setzer, and from his description matched her Setzer.

She had worked to hard to get here for it not to be him. But when she sent Locke out to find him people said they hadn't seen him in a week. This is the worst she had felt since their world had been destroyed. Terra, Celes and Locke along with her had managed to escape the encroaching blackness but so far they had not heard from the others. That had been several years ago.

Since then they'd been looking for the ones they had lost. Though Maria sometimes envied Locke and Celes at least they had each other. She needed to get out and catch some air. She'd be performing soon to pay for their stay here.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Luxord walked down the streets of twilight town heading for the inn where this Maria was suppose to be performing. He thought Maria sounded like a pretty name. His thoughts wandered back and forth until his eyes drifted to a woman standing in an alley way. She looked kind of lost. Not that he really knew his way around this town but he'd been pointed to the inn so he might as well offer some assistance. Besides maybe she would be the one to lead him to his heart.

As he walked up she appeared startled and then stared at him it seemed weird. But he didn't have a heart maybe this woman could sense that. Though when he got close the woman placed her hand on his face, the last thing he remembered as the cool metal of her ring touched him was "Setzer?"

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Well that's it for chapter 7 I hope to update again soon. I've got my inspiration back for this story and I really want to finish it. Luckily I left myself notes. On a side when I was going back through this I noticed some editing errors on my part. I'll do my best to fix it but I suck at that sort of thing. (as anyone who's read my work can tell) anyone out there willing to edit this story and send it back to me? Even when I read over to fix my mistakes I often read what I meant and not the error.

Thanks DHT


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8. I know I promised I'd get better about updating …yah about that…found out in November I was pregnant. Things are still a bit hectic right now but I've been in the mood to write for stress relief so I'm hoping to get this and a few more stories updated while the spree lasts.

DHT

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Marluxia sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Despite not having a heart without Larxene around things just weren't the same. Marluxia had hoped it would be his turn so he wouldn't have to go without the electrocutionist for much longer but he had been right and it had been Luxord's turn to regain his heart. The man Luxord had become-Setzer looking incredibly happy to be reunited with his friends. Marluxia began to think that maybe he didn't have a heart to find. After all he had been the only one unable to find his heartless. Vexen and Sora were the only ones that knew of his failure. He had let Larxene think he was as successful as the rest. Somehow it seemed better that way.

He ran his finger tips over the petals of the rose in his hand. He at first thought the worst, that his heartless had been utterly destroyed, but Vexen told him that was impossible, for when one half is destroyed so is the other. Regardless whether they were in one piece or not they were still the same person. Besides none of the other nobody's had any trouble at all. Vexen said he would check in on the problem but the scientist didn't seem to enthusiastic about that particular branch of research. Marluxia mused it was probably because of his order to destroy the nobody in the first place.

Though Sora's lack of concern for the situation was evident, Marluxia wasn't sure if he should be comforted by this fact or disturbed. Zexion seemed to have lost his concern over Sora's state and Zexion was around their leader more than Marluxia was even allowed so for now he would be content (or at least as content as a nobody could get)

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Zell sat in one of the overstuffed chairs in the deserted mansion. He would follow Squall anywhere but quite frankly this was boring. He had never really been one for book smarts so looking through old paperwork made his eyes cross. He was honestly trying to figure out when Squall had gotten so good at it.

Either way he had been chased out of the library they had found deep under the mansion, after every five minutes having to ask a question they decided it would be quicker if he just wait for them. He'd gone out around town a bit and found out that the concert that was /suppose/ to be happening this evening had been cancelled. So much for his entertainment.

Axel-or Reno- he was trying to get his name right. Demyx wasn't a bad name, but it wasn't his real name and he wanted to be called Zell now, he was sure Axel would want the same. Either way he had talked with the red head for a while that conversation had been interesting to say the least.

"So your from the same world as Cloud, Cid and Aerith right?" Zell said trying to start a conversation with the only person he knew /not busy/

"Yah" came Reno's short reply though the raised eyebrow let on he was curious as to why he was even asking the question when the answer was obvious.

"Well did anything really you know….major happen? like world threatening-well before all the heartless business."

Reno let out a low chuckle. "You have no idea kid"

"Sure I do, before becoming a nobody, I had my experience. Try stopping a crazy all powerful sorceress from unraveling the world." Zell said in a huff. "Though if Squall hadn't been there I don't know if we would have won"

"Sounds like child's play. Kid you ever heard of Sephiroth?" Reno said looking the other way.

"That crazy silver haired guy running around Hollow Bastion with a sword bigger then him?" Zell asked.

"Crazy silver haired guy that could gut you in an instant if he tried. He's still insane but back home his mother made him worse. I hate he's still harassing Cloud but before he was more concerned about destroying the planet and using it as a spaceship.' Reno laughed a bit."Cloud and his gang had to stop him not once but twice. Second time he had 3 little misfits to help him"

"You had to fight that guy twice?" Zell said almost in awe.

"Eh well me no not really. I wasn't exactly one of the good guys you could say" Reno said scratching the back of his neck.

"You worked for him?!?!" Zell said a little shaken up.

"Nah Sephiroth was always my enemy. At least when he went insane, me and Cloud were on opposite ends of the same side you could say. Me him and Sephiroth actually all worked for the same company at one point. My employment last till the heartless came at least. There was a lot more shit that happened then I want to tell you or even have the right too. But you know Aerith?" Zell nodded as Reno continued. "She was dead before all this crap went down." And with that Reno walked off.

Zell was left to think for a while and now he was done thinking it was time for something exciting to happen.

It came in the form of a young boy Reno came dragging through the room. Zell knew he knew that kid from somewhere. Reno tossed him in a seat "Zell keep an eye on him" but that wasn't' hard once he got a good look at him.

"Seifer!?!" He said unblinking. It was like looking at the man he knew only-10 years ago. Or at least 10 years before the heartless had come.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Seifer stared back indignantly, yep same kid.

"Um I uh, well you won't believe this but we grew up together." Zell said utterly confused.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Sora stood in front of the man known as Aki. His eyes were black as night and his feature betrayed none of the emotions he once had for his precious uncle.

"Of all the people in the world, you are the last person I would have thought Zexion would have dragged back here. I'd say Zexion made a mistake but I've finished going over his report. You and mother were living on that world together. Ever wonder what happened to your precious experiment." The darkness radiated off of Sora with his displeasure. The final words were accompanied by a crack as Sora back handed Aki.

Aki flew across the room and hit the wall. He had managed to get what he could out of his uncle. The man still saw Sora as his happy nephew. At first Aki had thought Sora had been captured too. Then the horror of the Sora before him set in.

Either way the man was worthless to Sora now. Though as with Riku his logic told him he would regret killing the man when he got his heart back. But he had yet to take a life and the darkness inside him was itching to do so. Maybe that was the secret? All the other organization members had easily killed. Sora had only ever destroyed heartless and nobodies. Though as tempting as it was he would let the man live for now.

"Zexion!" Sora called, summoning the nobody.

A portal opened and out stepped the blue haired nobody. "Yes Sora?"

"Two things, one you are now my second in command I'll take care of making sure everyone else knows. You seem to be the only one I can trust to get /something/ done. The rest are idiots" Sora said his expressionless gaze back in place.

"Anything else?" Zexion asked. He didn't like the potent smell of darkness around Sora. It had begun to make him sick.

'Yes take Xemnas back to Hollow Bastion and bring me my mother." Sora said through clenched teeth. "She'll be more helpful then that idiot."

"Your mother?" Zexion asked curiously. This was a new development. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She's the scientist you let get away with Xigbar and the King. I still need her." Sora said waving him off.

Zexion bowed and stepped back through the circle. This was interesting indeed. He had researched the two scientist he had been sent to kidnapped, knew of their involvement before him and there experiment. If Sora was her child then there was a lot more research to be done. But that would have to wait. Right now he had a mission to complete. And who knew maybe he wouldn't have to worry about all this anymore?

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

The sun was high in the sky and Setzer made his way with Maria, Locke, Celes and Terra to the old mansion. Of all things Setzer had ran into Axel here on this world. Axel – now Reno hadn't been much different than before, same flaming red hair and vivid green eyes. He had explained that they were here doing some research on Ansem the Wise's papers still in the mansion at Twilight Town. They were trying to figure out a way to help Sora. That and Demyx- now Zell was here too.

Setzer never one to be left in someone's debt talked to his old friends and asked if they could help. If everything paid off they might even be able to return the world back the way before the heartless originally came.

As for the subject of his old friends and Maria- a story in and of itself, before the darkness came many things had happened since the defeat of Kefka. He finally met the object of his previous obsession, Maria. Though at the time he had just gotten over Darill, with the aid of Celes and his other newly won friends. He had been gentlemanly and she had been charming. He courted her and not but 2 weeks for the darkness fell he had asked her to be his wife.

After that it was a jumbled up mess of memories from Luxord. He had cried when he first awoke from this horrible sleep and she wept with him. When they got back to the others, Both Celes and Terra had given him a hug that he was grateful for. Even Locke had seemed a little teary eyed. He was after all the only one they had managed to find in all their searching. It had given them hope that one day everyone would be reunited.

When they found out what Setzer knew it wasn't hard convincing them to help out the group trying to solve the problem for all worlds.

Though the scene he walked into wasn't what he had expected.

Axel(Reno he had to remind himself) was standing in a corner as Demyx (what was his name now?) was in a heated discussion with a brunette male holding the kid whose name he somehow knew to be Seifer. Seifer's mouth was covered by the brunette who was kicking and thrashing about.

"He's exactly the age he should be…if he was born the day that our world was destroyed" The brunette said as if he wasn't manhandling a kid.

"Seriously I know I'm not the smartest tool in the shed but how is that possible Leon?" Demyx replied. At least now he knew the brunette's name.

"I don't know I've never seen anything about this in any of documents I've come across." Leon said shaking his head.

"Does this mean there might be a tiny Irvine or Selphie out there?" Demyx ask slightly confused.

"I don't know if it means anything but Selphie isn't a common name. There was a girl on Destiny Island about Seifer's age, a few years younger then me by that name." Setzer hadn't noticed the one named Riku before now.

"What did she look like?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Um a little short. Short brown hair that curled up at the end. Fair complexion, always wore a little yellow dress and by god was she hyper" Demyx nodded through Riku's description.

"That's got to be her!" Demyx yelled doing a little jump in the air.

"Certainly sounds like it. But don't get to excited. If Siefer is anything to go by she probably wont remember anything either." Leon said adjusting his grip on Siefer.

"Sorry to interrupt because all of this does seem to be of importance. But what are you going to do with him? Someone you use to know or not he doesn't seem to want to be in your grasp and I didn't sign up for kidnapping children" Setzer.

"Good question." Leon replied looking at his captive. "I don't want to just let him go there are things we need to know but your right we can't keep him against his will."

"Yah know you could ask Aerith to talk to the kid she seems to be good with them. And I mean keeping him around for a few more hours while she gets here wouldn't be that bad would it eh?" Reno finally spoke.

"I suppose and he was snooping around the mansion. I'll go find a comfortable room for him to take up residences in until Aerith gets here. " Leon said tossing Seifer over his shoulder.

"Hey you asshole you let me go. I don't know who in the hell you and your friends are but you are so going to be in trouble when I get out of here. I'm going to kick your ass."

Demyx laughed "You couldn't even kick his ass when you were full grown"

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Since it has been his idea Reno had been sent to retrieve Aerith from Hollow Bastion. Not that he minded. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Elena before he left and catch up with her. (not that they had really ever been that far apart. But then they hadn't really been themselves had they?) Aerith was nice if just not a little freaky. I mean the girl had died, stabbed in the back by silver-psycho-crazy's sword. Generally you didn't recover from that. The only other person he had known to come back from the dead was silver-psycho-crazy himself.

What also didn't sit well with him was Cloud's description of her during the event with the triplets. He'd never mention his misgivings to Cloud because he knew Cloud's feelings on the matter but he wasn't entirely sure the whole even wasn't her doing-as a kind of shock therapy for him.

It was a question he didn't really want the answer too.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Zexion and Xemnas had arrived in Hollow Bastion only a few hours earlier. They had thought it might take longer to get into the castle unnoticed but to their surprise no one was currently down at the site.

They'd been here several times already but during the observations they discovered that the girl-Kairi (apparently Ansem's granddaughter) had found her way up to the private chambers. Something even they hadn't been able to remember how to do. They'd been told to go an retrieve Sora's mother (Zexion still wasn't sure what to do with that little bit of information), but at the moment with everyone concentrated in one spot that was easier said than done. They'd decided to go back up to the castle and scout out the newly discovered rooms themselves.

The halls were musty and the lighting didn't work (the restoration committee hadn't had a chance to really do any repairs) but Zexion could remember fragments from his memories. He'd been a child of one of the servants in the castle that much he knew. There was a girl he remembered running around with ditching their studies for the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

To aid them in their escape they'd discovered nearly every passage in the castle (and even a few that were only usable by children). He idly wondered what had become of his lost friend. She had probably me the same fate as everyone else in the castle had. The notion struck him that if he'd had a heart he would have regretted that fate for her.

Several hours later found them combing through Xaldin's (or Dilan's?) old room. It was late and most of the Bastion's residents were likely asleep. They'd made their way to 4 of their former selves' quarters with little to no luck. Mostly private journals and notes on failed experiments. They'd left their own rooms for last not out of any subconscious need for privacy but simply they had the rooms furthest down the hall. Ansem's was at the very end.

Xaldin's room proved to be as useless as the rest. Zexion half expected this. He doubted that the residents of Hallow Bastion would have left anything they though even remotely useful up here. Yet there was the hope they would not recognize something for what it was. Zexion knew himself to have kept most of his notes and journals coded so that one looking at it would think nothing of the words they were reading. It seemed so far that none of his fellow scientist had seen the need. Maybe that part of his nature had lead to his title the Cloaked Schemer.

It also made him the best for this job really. If there was a place where one would consider concealing something Zexion most likely had thought of it first or would find it easily enough. Dilan had been a simple enough man and it didn't take long to finish going through his things. Xemnas was already on his way out the door. Zexion stood from his crouched position and wordlessly followed.

Xehanort's room was next and frankly Zexion wasn't quite sure what he'd see. Xemnas's counterpart had been just about stable when Iezion had been allowed to join Ansem's team as Xemnas had in his later control of the Organization. Zexion knew the man had not always been like that but their research had driven him to the brink of madness….or past it.

What Zexion didn't find was not what he was expecting. The room had a comfortable touch too it. A large dresser and canopy bed, pictures all around and the most surprising of all was a crib in the corner. Many of the pictures however had been turned down and a diamond ring sat on a nightstand to the right of the bed. The room looked worse off than the others as far as dust and cobwebs were concerned. So far the dust had not been enough to interfere with his sense of smell but this room made him want to gag. All he could manage to make out other then it was his and Xemnas's own scent.

Most amazing of all was that Xemnas was quiet. He'd been rather talkative up until this point when they'd entered a room, if nothing else then to order hollow directions. (Zexion knew where to look better than Xemnas ever could.)

"Will you give me a minute please? I…he had not been in here for several years before" Xemnas finally spoke.

"I'll leave this to you for now then. Iezion room should be a quick search for me anyway" Zexion turned and walked out the door.

Three things happened as soon as Zexion reached the knob to his own door. The first just ahead of his sense of hearing was his sense of smell. He smelt three people moments before he heard them.

Kairi Sakuya and Leon.

This was not good they were not prepared to fight them here nor be uncovered yet. If they found out that the Organization was in town they'd likely be on alert.

The third thing to happen was a crash from Xehanort's room. Zexion quietly cursed under his own breath.

He through the door open to Xehanort's room in time to shield his eyes from a bright flash of light. He'd come to know what this meant. He caught Xehanort as he fell, clutching the ring on the night stand in his hand, a picture of shattered glass on the floor of a beautiful woman hugging Xehanort and holding a silver haired child in her hand.

"I told you hurry over here." Kairi's voice sounded.

Zexion knowing his time was limited cast an illusion on himself to make him temporarily invisible, laying Xehanort's body on the floor.

Seizing his chance he moved to beside the door.

Just as he had assumed the three came in through the doorway and stopped only a few feet in Sakuya in the rear.

Taking advantage of their shock at seeing Xehanort on the floor he broke his illusion grabbing Sakuya. She screamed as Leon and Kairi flipped around.

"Sorry orders your coming with me." Zexion said as he opened a portal to darkness.

Leon sprung in to motion to help her but it wasn't quick enough the portal closed just as Leon got close enough to grab her back.

All Kairi could mutter was "You" as she stood and stared.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

There's chapter 8 hope you enjoyed. Almost halfway there, at least as far as Organization members go. Please review  it makes the plot bunnies happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Yah I know it's been over a year since I updated. But motherhood has been a handful. Now though my daughter is a year old and on a fairly regular schedule so writing is a little easier. I've also noticed that for some reason reverted a few chapters I had fixed spelling/typing errors in to the original and removed all breaks. I'm not sure when this happened but I'm going to try and get it fixed here soon. I know reading a story like that can be very, very annoying.

Please review when you're finished. A little bit of encouragement can go a long way.

* * *

DHT

Saix sat in silence staring up at the sky where Kingdom Hearts had once been. He had a lot to think about that was sure. So far this child Sora who had originally been among them as Roxas and then nearly destroyed them as Sora was now leading the organization, and not only that but he was _succeeding –_Succeeding where their former leader Xemnas had failed. In a few weeks he had done what they had been trying to do for years.

Some might think that this would cause his violent side (one might joke that he didn't have any other 'sides' but one might also find themselves in pieces in inbetwix and inbetween.) But they would be wrong. For the first time since he awoke in this form he felt a calm sweep over himself. He had been passed over once but that was ok. He could understand that not everyone could go at once he was sure. But Sora was producing results he would sit and wait. After all it did no good to attack their leader and get himself sent to the back of the line now was there? And the fact that Sora obviously knew what to do to get their hearts back and he hadn't skipped out on them yet to retrieve his own spoke volumes to the Lunar Diviner as well.

For now he would sit and watch the starless night sky.

* * *

Zexion appeared suddenly in The Castle That Never Was. The woman in his arms- Sakuya better known as Sora's mom was unconscious. However Zexion's nerves were frayed. Of all the times he had seen her in the past few years- Hell he'd even taken her form- he'd not recognized the burnet girl. Perhaps it had been because she had grown up he didn't know. Or maybe his mind had just not wanted to remember. Realize that she was the enemy. (Though not really any longer and that might of made all the difference in the world)

None of this changed the fact that Kairi the little princess girl had been his best friend as a child. Standing there in the castle had brought that home to him for the first time. If he hadn't known for a fact that he didn't have a heart it would have just warmed. Knowing that she had escaped the fate of the rest of the town's inhabitants made him very happy.

It was obvious though that she had forgotten him, and she didn't have the same excuse that he did for the memory loss. What was even worse was that she had replaced him, with the very boy that was working to get their hearts back. Zexion may have understood irony but that did not mean he liked it. The same person that was offering to get his life back had already taken away one of the most important things he could remember.

Sora's anger had reached its peak. Half of them had figured out their final goal but none were willing to share the information. He had left his normal room and headed to the roof. The darkness around him threatened to destroy the castle and he wasn't ready for that yet. He'd pulled as far as he could and still it was not good enough. He had to sink further, find out what they had, and the only thing he knew that would be capable of such a feat was to take a life. The thought he had entertained when he was with his uncle stayed with him.

But who was to be the victim? Did it matter if it was a faceless stranger or someone close to him? To get his heart back he would do anything right now. Even kill those closest to him. It was his best bet and the person he considered closest was Kairi. He had loved her right? He knew it would hurt him when he got his heart back. The thought of what he had done. But surely he and everyone else would understand it was necessary right? Stupid human hearts.

Zexion held the woman in his arms. Normally he would have gone to Vexen first but he needed a moment. Things were starting to come together for him. Love the most confusing emotion of all was the key to their hearts. All of the others that had regained their heart had done so when they found the person that they had been in love with in their previous life.

But where did that leave him? The only person he strongly remembered from his past life had been that girl. –Though the fact she finally seemed to recognize him did make him happy on some level- but he had not been in love with her. So where did that leave him? Did that mean that Sora's plan would not work for him? Was that why Sora still needed all this information? Why he was still looking? Like himself Sora was too young to have been truly in love before they had been claimed by the darkness. Was that why he was still here helping the others? Nobodies and Heartless were selfish by nature. It was hard to care or worry about others when you had no heart.

That also left the question of why Sora wanted this woman. Did he want here because of her research or because she was his mother? Maybe in place of a love of the romantic type that was not there he would use the next closest person to him- his mother.

And if that were the case then where did that leave the rest of them without their hearts? Zexion couldn't risk it. Wouldn't risk it, after all again they were selfish by nature. He had time, he wasn't due back for another day or two. He couldn't tell Sora he had failed. Who knew what he would do- that and it was too easy to learn that he had indeed not failed.

His decision made he adjusted the woman in his arms and summoned another portal. The abandoned castle oblivion would do well for his plan.

* * *

The first thing Xehanort realize we he came too was that he was not in his old room anymore. The next was that he was indeed Xehanort and not Xemnas any longer. And for the first time in 11 years he truly felt. He was overwhelmed. Guilt was the first thing that struck him- he had caused all of this, and guilt for getting his heart back before the others. Next came joy that he had got his heart back finally after all these years. And last regret for all he had put its family through, the boy Riku most off all. He was one horrible father that was for sure. He had twisted the boy, tormented him and tortured him and worst of all drug him into the darkness with him.

It wasn't until his heartless had merged with the boy that he discovered he was indeed his own son. But that didn't stop him even for a second. It just made his plans stronger and himself more determined. The only thing he had even remotely felt at the time was anger that his wife and son had left him. Though he didn't blame them now, it had even most likely spared their lives. He didn't hope that they would accept him back in their lives; he only hoped that one day they would understand and maybe forgive him. He knew he didn't deserve it.

His thoughts however were interrupted when the door opened. From what he'd seen so far they had been very accepting, but he doubted they would extend him the same courtesy. Braig walked in silently and shut the door. It was a tense silence for Xehanort not knowing exact what he wanted with him, but at least he would be more understanding then the others. Or so he hoped. He may blame it all on him and snuck up here to finish him off.

"That's a look in your eyes I haven't seen in years." Braig finally stated. "Nor one I ever thought I'd see again. "

"It is good to see that you have recovered your heart and your fiancé" Xehanort replied catching the flinch in Braig's eye.

"Had recovered her, Zexion took her. I really doubt Sora would hurt her. But you were with Zexion, do you know what he wants with her? I have to know. I really want to storm back to the castle and rescue her, But if it really will help…" Braig trailed off.

"Honestly I don't know much. Sora wont share anything, not even with Zexion who is currently his second in command or Vexen." Xehanort offered. "But he is making progress. He's obviously figured something out. What yet no one knows."

"I guess that's as good as I really expected. Though the others will be glad to know you're currently sane. They will probably want your help as well." Braig turned to leave.

"Wait" Xehanort called as Braig turned to leave. Braig turned back to look at him.

"Is Riku here…" Xehanort trailed off.

"No he's not. He's in Twilight Town searching for a way to help Sora- Though he doesn't seem to need much in my opinion." Braig stated with a bit of pride.

Disappointed but relieved at the same time Xehanort nodded. "Probably better that way for the moment. I don't know what to say to him or if he'll listen."

"Kids are a handful aren't they?" Were the last words offered by Braig as he left the room. Leaving Xehanort slightly curious.

* * *

Marluxia sighed as he prepared to leave. He'd been sent on a solo mission. This meant one of two things. Either Sora had found a way to restore him without his heartless (which he didn't really thing was possible) or he really did need to succeed on this mission.

At least it shouldn't be too hard. Capturing the little princess girl should be easy enough he supposed. And he'd get to see Larxene again. He had desperately (more than a nobody should be able too) wanted to see her happy. This Aerith person seemed to do that for her. Maybe he'd get a chance to say thank you. Maybe in the end that was all this was about anyway.

The town was quaint enough, and in some ways for Marluxia it was hard to believe everything had started here. Though the mechanical nature of the city bothered him a bit, after all he was very fond of flowers. He absent mindedly wondered if his past life had involved them somehow.

From his notes he knew that both the princess girl, Aerith and Larxene spent most of their time down at the castle. They had a noble goal really. The nobodies themselves were only concerned with restoring themselves. That was all they really could care about. These people wanted to fix _everything_. In the end though they might be his only hope. That was probably what Sora wanted with the little princess girl. Finding out what they had uncovered. She would be the most likely of all of them to share.

He only semi-tried to stay hidden, really these people weren't the enemy anymore. Just working on opposite sides of the same goal, heck if he explained what he knew the princess girl might even come willingly. That sounded a lot better than fighting really. Mind made up he walked the short distances left to the castle and walked in.

He really didn't want to make a scene, he was sure the three down here would be open to him. Especially Larxene, but there was a small chance someone else was here. That foul mouth pilot or the hyper ninja were possible. The men were suppose to be gone but if they got back soon he would be screwed he was sure.

It didn't take long to find them. Larxene was at a computer while the other two were sifting through papers on the floor. For the moment he would watch waiting for the right time to enter.

"Damnit" Elena yelled smacking the console. "I don't even remember Shinra having these kinds of security codes not even Hojo's lab was this encrypted."

"It's alright we will figure it out." Aerith said standing and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish Tseng was here, he was always better at this then me." Elena closed her hand in a fist.

"I know it's hard we all miss people but we're here together now and that's what matters right?" Aerith smiled at Elena.

Elena just hugged Aerith, "I still don't understand how you're here but I don't care if I ever understand I'm just glad you're alive."

"Same" Said Aerith just hugging harder back. Kairi still trying to busy herself in the papers.

That's when Elena looked up and froze. Marluxia had gotten a little closer to get a better look and swore mentally as he had given himself away. He really hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment.

He put his hands up in the air. "It's ok; I'm here on a mission of peace sorta. I need to speak with the girl (motioning to Kairi), and honestly I wanted to see how you were doing." He said walking forward.

"Marluxia" Elena said stepping away slight from Aerith who turned to see their visitor.

"What do you want with me?" asked Kairi honestly curious as she stood.

"Well actually Sora sent me. He needs your help. As you've figured out he's found a way to restore some hearts-but not all." Marluxia paused closing his eyes for a moment. "He wants to find out if you've discovered anything that might help us all."

Kairi smiled, "Sora is opening up that's wonderful." She looked at the others. "What do you think?"

Aerith just looked at Elena who then spoke. "I trust Marluxia, and you trust Sora, it can't hurt. From what I remember he really is just trying to restore the hearts of the organization members."

"All right but I have a few questions. Why all the kidnapping then? And why didn't you just do the same now? "Kairi asked Marluxia.

"Call it a difference in methods. I can't tell you what was going through Zexion's mind. But I can tell you we were simple told to retrieve. Zexion must have thought kidnapping was the only way to achieve this. I however thought if I talked it out a bit not only would I get to speak with Larxene again but we might avoid all this fighting." Marluxia replied.

"Alright I'll go with you." Said Kairi "And maybe I can get Sora to understand that if we all work together we can fix everything."

Marluxia smiled. "Alright" as he walked forward to Elena.

"It's good to see you happy, and I'll visit again when I get my heart back." With that he hugged her and then turned to Aerith.

"I want to thank you too and ask you to take good care of her." Marluxia said and Aerith smiled. But as she moved to hug him as well something strange happened. The air almost became electrified. A wind blew through the room and Aerith and Marluxia who were now unconscious were floated into the air. Elena who snapped out of her shock tried desperately to do something but she want knocked back, there was a flash of light and only Aerith remained, now laying on the ground still unconscious.

* * *

Zexion stood over a table. Though Vexen had originally perfected the process, Zexion had garnered enough information to repeat it. Sakuya's form lay on the table before him but she wasn't yet complete. He'd have to be delicate when transferring the memories.

Last time Sora was expecting that Riku had changed. This time however he would be concerned if he noticed anything different at all. Hopefully this copy would contain all of his mother's memories but not the element that would allow her to restore Sora's heart. Once he had his heart back he would find away to free the woman and return her to Sora then but only then.

* * *

That's all for now folks. Not my longest chapter ever but I hope it was worth the wait. Please Review.


End file.
